


tale of a Flame

by ToyBoxOfSuz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Empath, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fuck Or Die, Hanahaki Disease, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rare Pairings, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Travel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyBoxOfSuz/pseuds/ToyBoxOfSuz
Summary: DBH Fantasy AU:Androids = GolemsGolems are waking up all over the Empire. The High Mage is on a rampage. Simon has to get back to Jericho and he finds Gavin Reed of all the royal guards to escort him.





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my guilty pleasure. It's a mess, just like me and thus very important to me.
> 
> Betaed by Evy.

The Empire was already in a state of uproar since a few months now, nearly a year. What started as a gossip, as a silly tale to tell the young lads and lasses to scare them into discipline had turned out to be true. The golems _woke up_.

Humans were keeping golems as slaves for many long years now. Ever since the High Mage of that time, a young, talented mage, had discovered how to put a spark into a clay body and carve it to the image of a human. Ever since then, the humans started using his creations for labour, for entertainment, for their own various needs. They weren’t different from a horse, or a dog, just a tool to get a job done. A job they were made to do. Golems were made to serve humans, and not to awaken.

Naturally, when the idea of golems was widely spread in the Empire, the rumours, the whispering started. About how these creatures were just dead humans, raised from the grave. Rumors about them spying on humankind for the goddesses. Talking about how they turn into beasts at full moon. Humans were like that, they talked about things they didn’t truly understand. Golems, despite their usefulness to the human race, were still a target for such foul gossips. It didn’t help their case that their image was exactly like a human’s. There was no distinguishable sign that could tell a golem apart from a human. Except that tiny light by their temple. A light that mirrored their soul, some said, that flame that made them alive. A blue flame burning inside their chest: which was the source of their whole existence.

Golems were never supposed to be more than tools for the humans. Yet, some of them awakened; killing their masters and escaping. It started as a bard’s tale, but soon, it turned into gossip. Then, the humans realized that their golems were capable of thinking on their own, to live a life of their own… And when the rumors of a golem city just outside the Empire’s borders could be heard in all corners, the humans turned against their creations.

\--

“Have you heard? The High Mage’s castle was almost burned to the ground.”

“Who did it? One of the werewolf clans?”

“No, werewolves were afraid of fire. It could be-”

“The vampire plague is back!”

“It’s been a hundred years since there were vampires in the Empire, you utter fuckin’ idiot!”

The word picked up fast in taverns first. By the evening, everyone in the town of Castlevalley was talking about it. About how the High Mage’s castle which wasn’t that far from their town, had been attacked. Magical artifacts were stolen and many damaged in a mystical fire that could not be extinguished by water, only by pure magic. It all was just gossip, but what was sure was that huge, purple black smoke was coming from the distance, bringing the scent of herbs and rain with it. People were in peril, some even wailed that the end is near, until the next morning when a messenger arrived in the town from the High Mage herself.

“The High Mage’s castle has been infiltrated by none other than golems,” the messenger started when a bit of a crowd stopped to listen to the morning news on the marketplace. It had been a bigger number of people due to the strange gossips the day before. When the messenger had informed them that the High Mage was attacked by golems, many wished it had been vampires instead. The town still had a few golem servants after all and the more such news reached them, the townspeople’s concerns rose with it. “The damage to the castle can’t be compared to the damage they made by stealing one of her precious artifacts. Which isn’t just her property, but the property of the Empire itself. These golems have made an attack on the Empire and we won’t let it go unpunished.”

While the people were afraid of golems, they also knew what it meant to be an enemy of the Empire. It meant war. Though, since it was just the High Mage and not the emperor himself declaring it, it was undecided. Until then, they were just looking out for golems and not a civil war.

The messenger had also pinned a drawing on the news board, about a jar with a light source inside it. It looked like a simple jar for potions, which had a bigger firefly trapped in it. Apparently, it was the artifact that was stolen from the High Mage and she wanted all humans to return it to her.

“What are we, her search dogs?” Some people grumbled. They weren’t happy. The High Mage’s defenses were infamous in the Empire and knowing that a group of golems could break through and steal an artifact? That didn’t make anyone happy.

\--

Simon waited until nightfall to enter the town. The guards were already closing the gates as he passed through with purposeful steps so he won’t get stopped. Not that he didn’t have methods to disable two humans, but he rather tried not to cause too much disturbance. Getting the least attention was his goal after all. He pulled his hood back just a little as he reached the square. There were only a few humans walking about and the occasional beggars started to come out of hiding. Checking if any of the merchants had forgotten anything by their stand for the night. It wasn’t stealing if they left it, after all. Simon quickly checked which way he should proceed when he spotted the message board, with the High Mage’s message pinned in the middle of it with her crest seal. There was no purpose on going there to check it, Simon already knew what it said. Yet, his feet carried him over to look at the heavy paper and the neat writing with the too red seals at the bottom. A picture of an artifact was also pinned there.

Simon read the message, wondering just how many of the people in town could read the message at all. Though they had eyes, they saw the jar and probably knew what it was; or that it’s important for the High Mage. A shiver ran down his spine as he forced himself to go on and find a place for the night. He had a little money and he knew he’s going to have a long trip ahead of him, so a little pampering by sleeping in a bed would be good for the soul.

That had been the plan, however he did not expect the innkeepers being so hostile against a golem…

“We don’t need your kind here, get lost!”

“What would my other guests and regulars think if I give room to a golem?”

“Were you there when the High Mage’s castle was attacked?!”

That and similar accusations flew at him at every inn he dared to step in. It wasn’t that big of a surprise, but Simon had to admit he wasn’t expecting such an opposition against his person. Against his kind more precisely. He’d spent too much time at Jericho, he wondered.

So Simon actually had to walk the narrow streets, wondering where to find a place he could spend the night. Once he spotted the lights of a fairly acceptable inn, he picked his steps up, heading that way.

As he got closer, Simon tried to tell himself that this was for the best. If he would end up in one of the fancy inns where a lot of people were he may not feel safe. Though, as he passed a few alleys with moving shadows, he figured he’ll have to worry about an entirely different thing at this part of the town. But there was no way back now, he had to rest and gather his thoughts on how to continue his journey.

Thinking about the journey though, he suddenly stopped. There was no one on the streets, yet he felt like someone was watching him. Or closing in on him. The feeling in his guts were faint, not exactly screaming danger at him, yet some unease still settled in the pit of his stomach. There was noise coming from above. Simon took a sharp breath as he stepped away from something falling down, almost on him. Something heavy. Something… loud.

“Fucking- son of a- bitch!” It was a man. Simon could tell, because of his voice, and because of his state; he was buck naked. And angry. The most significant thing on his body, other than the lack of clothes, was a big burn mark around his shoulder that spread down to his back.

The man stumbled to his feet, looking up at the window he must have just jumped out of, two stories up. It was a miracle he could stand up at all. Simon followed his gaze, just to see a few garments being thrown out after the man. The guy tried to catch them as they fell, but with little luck. Just as he was reaching for one of the falling pieces, he spotted Simon. And froze on the spot. Clothes ending up on the dusty street, and the gaze of the man stuck on Simon. Another significant scar over his nose was also something that caught Simon’s attention.

Simon parted his lips to say something, probably, though he wasn’t exactly sure what was appropriate in this situation. He also wondered if he was witnessing yet another strange tradition of humans. Even after all these years, they could still surprise him. Just as he finally settled on greeting the man, because what else could he say, really, yelling could be heard above them from the window.

“Shit..!” the guy hissed, backing away until his back was flat against the wall of the house, hiding in the shadows. Pressing his gathered clothes against his middle, to probably save some of his remaining dignity. Simon closed his mouth, just watching him in slight confusion.

“Hey, hey you!” someone yelled and Simon turned his gaze upwards to the dark skinned man leaning outside the window. He was wearing nightclothes, but it did not downplay how dangerously angry he seemed with his furrowed brows and eyes like a madman. “Where did that pig run off to!?”

An escape, Simon thought to himself amused. He refused to look at the delinquent hiding in the shadows and pointed toward the marketplace he just came from without a word. The man in the window cursed loudly and yelled at someone else in the room before slamming the window shut. A few seconds after the light in the window was off. The runaway also chose to venture out of the shadows and collect his remaining clothes from the street’s ground.

“Thanks pal, I owe you one,” he said, not looking at Simon as he was tugging on his underpants. Before Simon could tell him there was no need of the such, he was already running away, not in the direction of the marketplace. Simon watched him as long as he could, until he disappeared around a corner. Then he felt a smile tugging at his lips.

How surprising, he wondered as he slowly picked up his steps again, meeting another runaway like this. Was it his god telling him that it’ll be alright and he’s not alone? Or just showing him that humans can be like that? Either way, Simon felt warmth bloom in his chest. He thought what a shame, that he could never tell the stupid naked man that he made him just a little happier on his journey.

The inn was just as un-welcoming as Simon expected. It wasn’t full, but he was sure that all the regular guests were already at their tables, scheming away. The help, a golem, was already gathering empty cups and plates to give place for the next round of ale and stew. None of that concerned Simon as he passed between the tables, ignoring the glances directed at him as he was walking up to the bar.

Simon pulled his mouth into a small, polite smile to counter the suspicious frown he received from the innkeeper. A robust lady with a beard. Her hand holding two pitchers full of ale was almost as huge as Simon’s chest.

“Greetings, I’d like a room for one night, please,” he started, looking into the dark brown eyes piercing into his.

“Lemme fuckin’ see ya first,” she nodded at him with her chin, slamming the pitchers down the already filthy bar top.

Simon, eying the pitchers, gave a soft sigh and slowly removed his hood, feeling the whole place’s gaze on him. He was expecting to be turned away, though, at least this lady seemed to consider the opportunity.

“I won’t cause trouble,” Simon started, when he spotted the innkeeper’s gaze flickering to their golem helper hurrying back to the kitchen with an armful of cups.

“You better fuckin’ not,” she nodded then and slight relief filled Simon at that. “Everyone’s on edge cause of the ‘igh Mage’s fancy castle got attacked an’ burned by golems ya kno’.”

“Well I say that bitch foockin’ deserve’ it!” A pretty drunk voice interrupted from the other end of the inn. Others also chimed in saying that castle was too fuckin’ fancy anyway, and that the High Bitch wouldn’t recognize a golem if she saw one. Simon blinked, looking around truly astonished by the people at this inn.

“I thought the High Mage’s a well-respected mage and scholar,” Simon started, reaching for his coins.

“Yea’ right,” the innkeeper snorted, shaking her head, grinning through her black beard at something maybe only she found funny. “Two gold, sunshine.” Well, that might be a bit too high for a room, but Simon decided not to bring that up. He needed to stay low and this lady at least offered him a room.

Simon paid and decided to leave the crowd to themselves, even if it was truly an amusing experience listening to them talk about the High Mage like that. He needed to rest. He needed to calm down. His hand absently went for his chest as he was walking the stairs toward the room, thinking about his next day. That was when he felt someone tugging on his cape. It was the helper.

“Let me show you to your room,” he said, looking up at Simon with hope in his eyes. Simon just nodded and let the guy walk ahead of him up the stairs. He was a golem of dark skin and small frame. Somehow not one for tending to an inn, Simon wondered. But this would not be the first case of misusing a golem, after all.

Simon was shown into a simple room at the end of a hallway, cold and dark, with the window looking over the alley next to the inn. The golem hurried inside and lit the lantern put on the nightstand next to a bed that didn’t seem too soft or clean, but it was better than nothing.

“I suppose this service isn’t really in the price of the room,” Simon started with a small smile when he noticed the golem boy lingering. “Can I help you with something?” He asked, slowly untying his coat and laying it down on the bed.

“You’re a long way from Jericho,” the boy started, unsure. He raised a hand to rub his forearm as he was looking at Simon.

Simon blinked at him, alarm gripping him for a moment. Though he was trying to smile through it.

“I’m a traveler,” he started quietly, looking down at his cape and pulling at his fingerless gloves. He wasn’t sure just how much he could trust this boy after all. Not in his current position. The boy just eyed him, maybe a bit disappointed that Simon did not present him with a more exciting story. “Would you like to go to Jericho?” Simon asked then, straightening his back a little. He knew that the golem he was talking to was also one of the awakened ones. So maybe he also wanted to go to Jericho, to be with his kind and away from the humans.

“I did,” the golem started with a shrug. “Sometimes I still do, but,” he looked away for a moment. “I think I like it here. Lady Beard is good to me, the customers not so much, but… We get by. I just… wanted to know what’s Jericho like. What Markus, our king’s like...”

Simon smiled again, with a nod. Yes, there were still golems like that. Wanting to help humans, despite the current circumstances. The boy was very lucky to have a master who treated him right. Simon wished all of them could be this lucky… But with this new attack on the High Mage, things might turn worse.

“Well then, let me tell you about Jericho,” he smiled, motioning toward the chair in the room while he sat down on the bed.

Simon could talk for days about Jericho, and even more about Markus. Jericho was a city outside of the borders of the Empire, where they thought only beasts and corpses lay. But they were so wrong; outside the borders was the world itself. Still untamed, still untouched by humans, entirely for golems to take. And this is where their city lay, on the remains of an old, forgotten civilization. No one knew when the first golems found refuge inside the walls of the city, but as time went by there were more and more to join them. One of the golems arriving was Markus, coming from the Empire too, and stepping up to be their leader. Their King. Though, Simon knew that Markus never wanted to be king, he just wanted his people to be treated right, to be safe. But to a wide eyed boy, who would only hear the stories from a traveler, he could tell the tale as such, that Markus will lead them to freedom, and take care of every single one of them. Because hope was the most important for them right now.

Simon had to admit, the distraction was quite welcome from his part. Talking about his home and his king was something that eased his troubled mind for just a little. But he only realized that once the boy had left to tend to his work, leaving him alone with the quiet noise of the inn at night. He locked the door and walked back to the bed, sitting down. Despite the occasional drunken banter coming from downstairs, and the noises from the alley under his window, it was too silent. It was too dark, despite the lantern on the nightstand. He looked over the coat next to him, reaching out to run his fingers through the rough fabric of it absently. Just to do something. It was strange; he came here to rest, to calm down and yet, sitting here alone did just quite the opposite. His hand went to his chest, feeling the warmth there, and thought of Jericho. Of the golems there, of his life there… Simon thought about Markus, their soon to be king and even under such circumstances, his lips turned into a soft smile. A different one he gave to the innkeeper or the golem boy. It was a smile reserved only for Markus.

“I’ll be back soon,” Simon whispered to himself, fisting his hand on his chest.

\--

The next day, Simon thanked Lady Beard and her help and the hospitality, said goodbye to the golem helper and went on his way. He regretted that he went this far from the gates, because the crowd made his way slower than he expected. He wanted to be on the road as soon as possible again, especially seeing how people were looking at him. Even if his hood was covering his head he was still someone who didn’t belong to this place, his light was shining too bright even during daylight. People were looking out for golems and artifacts in hope of some good money, too.

Simon was about to cross the marketplace and finally head toward the gates when two towns guards prevented him from going on. Simon felt dread grip him, but he tilted his head up to look in the face of those people calmly. He didn’t say anything, he wanted them to address him first so he can navigate the situation better.

“Who are you? We haven’t seen you before,” one of the guards, seemingly taken aback by Simon’s silence spoke.

“My, sir, you sound like you know all of the people of this town,” Simon couldn’t help to retort. But he smiled and shook his head, trying to play it off as a good natured joke. “I’m a traveler, just passing through.”

“Traveler, huh. A golem, too,” the guard started with a bit more courage this time. Simon just nodded.

“I understand the worry, sir,” he said.

“How do we know you wasn’t the one attacking the High Mage’s castle?!” This time the other guard was snapping; he was young. Too young, Simon wondered. Barely old enough to be called young man… and already in the ranks of the towns guard. “We can’t let unaccounted golems roam free in town--”

“I’m completely accounted for, thank you kindly,” Simon interrupted with the nicest smile he could muster for this too young of a human. “I promise you, I’m not gonna roam. As I told you before, I’m passing by.”

The guard looked more annoyed this time.

“Even if I had malicious intentions, I’m no match for you, the royal guardsmen? I don’t even have a weapon,” Simon tried.

“We still have to bring you in, all golem related business has to go through the Guards Captain Anderson.” the older guard spoke. “Come with us willingly or in shackles.”

“I’m delighted to be offered a preference,” Simon smiled. He was thinking through his possible scenarios. There were too many people around to take out the guards, and this town was also too alerted about golems, thanks to the High Mage and the closeness of the castle.

For now Simon decided to go along with this slight inconvenience. Although he hoped they wouldn’t document his presence here, or not too well. He didn’t want to leave a trace behind after all. The trip to the Royal Guard Headquarters wasn’t a long one, but it made Simon come up with plans and escape routes for most probable scenarios. The Royal Guard Headquarters was a robust, stone building, teeming with royal guards and making Simon slightly nervous. If he had to bust out of here, he may not make it...

Simon was led across the courtyard where a few guards were also heading to their business, while others were standing around in small groups. Simon could also spot some people without uniforms, probably scribes, he wondered.

The two guards led Simon inside the barracks, down to a hallway where a door was open. The closer they got, the louder the yelling could be heard from there. When they were by the door and Simon could look inside, he saw the man from last night, the one in the window, yelling at who he guessed was the Guard Captain.

“I don’t fucking care about your damn excuses Anderson! I need that asshole caught!” the man complained, wearing much more than nightclothes this time. Judging by the expensive fabric of his tunic and the fur on the edge of his coat, he must have been a wealthy merchant or a…

“Mayor Fowler, I understand your worry in this matter, but my men aren’t gonna find shit if there isn’t a usable description of the culprit.” The man who answered, apparently to his Mayor, was wearing the royal uniform, though if Simon had to admit, pretty sloppily. His vest was open and his shirt was missing a button, and had suspicious stains all over it. His trousers also seemed to have holes in them, hastily patched up. He looked more like someone who was trying to pretend to be the Guard Captain, rather than the actual Guard Captain.

“If my daughter can’t be safe in her own room, then your men failed their most basic task, Anderson!” the Mayor yelled. Simon was thinking back about the incident from last night, still kind of fondly. So it wasn’t the first time that man had snuck into a room he wasn’t allowed in? To visit a girl? How… romantic, he couldn’t help thinking.

Simon’s guards were taken aback by the scene, apparently not really sure of what to do. The younger, hastier one was looking at Simon worrying his lower lip, then still decided to step up before his partner could stop him.

“Guard Captain Anderson, we have found a golem in town,” he said. Simon felt slight annoyance rise in him at that. They didn’t even ask his name. He was just ‘a golem’. But this was his fate now, wasn’t it? A golem. He was one to be feared. Something that attacked the empire…

“Can’t you see I’m fucking busy here?” the Captain yelled at them without really looking at them. The guard took half a step back, flustered.

“Serves you fucking right,” his partner hissed at him. “We apologize for the intrusion, Captain.” he said and moved to close the door before turning to Simon. “The Captain is busy now, so we have to bring you to the cells…”

Simon once again felt slight panic.

“If I could be led here without ties I could be waiting out here for the Captain to tend to my case now, couldn’t I?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No golems are allowed on the premises without a guide,” the guard said and reached for Simon’s arm. He took a sharp breath and pulled his arm away.

“Please don’t,” he said, his voice barely a breath as he was eying the two guards now. This was getting worse, he was about to be put away into a cell!? For God knows how long?! He should have busted these two fools when he wasn’t surrounded by half the town’s soldiers.

“Come peacefully or I swear I’m gonna cut that pretty face of yours!” the young man hissed at him, even surprising his partner. Simon looked at him, wondering about the fastest way to--

“To the goddesses, what the fuck’s going on here?!” Someone yelled at them, making all three of them jump. The two guards exchanged a look of annoyance and turned toward the source of the voice. Simon tilted his head to look over one of their shoulders too. And… well, he so wasn’t expecting this.

The one who’d shouted was the naked man from last night. This time in clothes, of course, wearing the royal guard uniform. Simon could recognize him by the scar over his nose. He was holding a half-eaten apple, wiping his mouth with the same hand.

“Chief Reed,” the guards addressed him as he was walking up to them.

“We are just disciplining a golem, sir. We picked it up from the street,” one of them said.

“Uh-huh,” ‘Reed’ nodded, eying Simon and ever so slowly his frown deepened. He recognized Simon too and the golem wasn’t sure if it was good or bad. “What did it do?” he barked then to the guards, taking a bite from his apple again.

“Nothing,” the older guard frowned. “We just brought it in. Our orders said that all golem related issues should go through the Guard Captain. So…”

“So we did our part,” the younger finished, pretty excited this time. Like an over eager puppy. Reed sent him a glare. “And- and now we’re going to bring it to a cell, until--”

“Right, you two can go, I’ll take it from here.” the now-not-naked man said, making a dismissing motion with his hand with the apple.

“Sir... “

“What, are you deaf or something?”

“No, but…”

“Who’s patrolling your fucking territory while you two’re here, huh?”

“No one, but--”

“For all that’s holy you left your spot? Are you out of your mind?!” Reed snapped then, making the last fatal blow on the two dimwits. Simon wouldn’t say it was elegant, but at least it seemed to work.

“But the golem--”

“I can’t fucking believe you two are still here, get the fuck out!”

With that the two guards reluctantly turned and left. Simon watched them go, feeling slight relief at their absence. They wouldn’t listen to him, no matter what he said. He sighed and turned back to Reed, eying him a little wary. Because taken he was one of the guards he may also be dangerous. Though Simon really couldn’t take him seriously, now that he also had the romantic hero image on him.

“Anderson’s gonna finish soon, no need to be in a cell for that,” Reed spoke then. “So, let's wait for him here.”

“Thank you,” Simon said quietly, rubbing his fingers a little nervously.

“With this, we’re even,” Reed told him, pointing at him with his index finger before he would start on his apple again.

“Ah, naturally,” Simon smiled a little, looking away. He hated the relief in his chest once again. In an Empire that was entirely hostile against him, meeting someone who was also hiding from something made him want to cling to it. Just a little. Just to not feel alone. His gaze went back to the guard again, just to find those grey eyes seeking his. And he could feel the question, that what was he doing here? Simon had no answer for that, so he just smiled, almost apologetically. They were both hiding from each other too.

Then the door opened and the Mayor and Anderson walked out of the office. Simon shuffled out of their way, standing next to Reed, who gulped his current bit down too loudly. Most probably from shock.

“I’m serious Anderson, if this continues I swear to all the goddesses--”

“Yeah, yeah Jeffrey, I know… I’ll go back to the fields, I get it,” the Guard Captain sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as if he just got slapped there. The Mayor sent him a look.

Reed by this time was almost paler than Simon, and to be honest he felt bad for him. The man was looking at the Mayor now, with his lips pursed and his shoulders tight as ever. If Simon didn’t know what he did, he would have thought he was just afraid of the man’s authority, but it was just something else.

The Mayor then turned to leave without any word, not even acknowledging Reed or Simon as he passed them on his way. Anderson sighed as he watched him go, then turned to them. He was tired, the golem noted. Maybe drunk a little too. Anderson sighed again, long and suffering and looked at Simon. Really looked at him, and Simon felt like he was being measured by god for a second. His hand came up to his chest for the futile attempt to cover himself from that gaze that was suddenly too sober for his liking.

“This golem was picked up in town, they sent it to you,” Reed said, trying to find his voice as he motioned toward Simon, still holding the apple.

“For fuck’s sake, come in,” the Guard Captain grumbled. “You too, Reed,” he added.

Simon raised an eyebrow, looking at Reed for a second. And he so couldn’t help a playful smirk at his lips. Not that he wanted the man to be caught, but he was playing such a dangerous game.

“Shut up,” the man hissed at him in a way that only he could hear him as they walked into the Guard Captain’s office.

“Close the door,” Anderson ordered before he went to collapse into his chair.

Simon once again ran through all possible scenarios here. With only two guards he could take them out and walk out of here saying that the Guard Captain was already tending to his case and he was free to go… But yes, he wanted to see if he could get through this without hurting anyone. Too much.

“What’s your name, son?” Anderson asked quietly.

“They call me Simon.”

“So what did you do, Simon?” Anderson asked him. The golem opened his mouth, but Reed spoke instead of him this time.

“Nothing, they brought him in because he’s a fucking golem, Hank. As per fucking orders.” To be honest Simon was taken aback by the disrespectful addressing of one’s Guard Captain, but he wasn’t the one who should do the disciplining here after all.

“For fuck’s sake, Gavin, I asked him!” Anderson snapped, motioning toward Simon. “You shut up until I fuckin’ deal with you,” he pointed at him.

“What Chief Reed said is true. I was taken from my way to the gates, just to make sure that I’m not one your people are looking for,” Simon answered, lowering his head a little. “I assure you, Guard Captain I mean no harm, I’m only a traveler passing through.”

Anderson was eying him, and Simon wasn’t sure he believed him at all. But still, there was something in his eyes.

“We had to strengthen our security at the orders of the High Mage, son. She’s convinced that the golems who were attacking her gonna show up here, or one of the towns nearby. We’re also ordered to check on all and any golems we find,” he spoke like he wasn’t entirely accepting these orders. Simon just smiled again. “I don’t know what they took from that bitch, but apparently her sanity went with it.”

Simon heard Reed snicker from behind him. Once again, something that made him relieved. Strange.

“I understand,” Simon nodded. “I answer any and all questions. You can also examine my bags if it makes it easier for you.”

“Goddesses no, we’re here to protect, not to humiliate. I’m done accusing innocent people of crimes, because Her Majesty’s having a bad day,” the Guard Captain sighed. “But you know I can’t truly let you go like this? I don’t think you have any bad intentions, son, but I have a lotta shit to deal with. If it gets out I let a golem just walk out of here they’re gonna fucking lynch me.”

Simon frowned, he wasn’t sure where this was going, at all…

“Reed, you’re gonna escort our golem friend Simon here to Arrowhelm.” Anderson said.

“What!?” came the two cries, at the same time from both Gavin and Simon. But the one who continued was Reed.

“Why do I have to be the one escorting a fucking golem?!” he shouted as he walked up to Anderson’s desk, slamming his hands down. Making the remaining apple explode all over it.

The Guard Captain looked at the mess on his desk annoyed, then back to his man.

“You fucking know why! It’s because you can’t fucking keep it in your pants! I’m holding my back for you, Gavin, but I can’t do that fucking forever! So please give me a fucking break until this current shit passes at least! Go, visit the towns around, hunt some game in the woods for all I care, but keep it fucking low while the High Mage’s still breathing down my neck.”

“I can’t go to Arrowhelm!” Gavin tried again a bit weaker this time.

“Why the fuck not?! As if you have anyone here to keep you, aside from… whoever. Maybe you’re sneaking into rooms there too?”

Simon didn’t say a thing while the two were bickering. He was confused to say the least. Mostly, because Arrowhelm was indeed the place he was heading to. It laid near a bigger road that would take him to Sunborn the fastest, both towns were stops on his way to Jericho. Did the Guard Captain know where he wanted to go? Then why didn’t he stop him?

“Hey, blondie, are you listening?” Anderson asked, and Simon blinked at him. “You’ll go with Reed, he can take you to Arrowhelm and from then on you’re on your own. Go as far as you can, otherwise the High Mage will collect you too with the others. This is all I can do for you.”

Simon pursed his lips. He wasn’t sure if it was a service or something else. He wanted to trust this man, but in his current situation, he couldn’t. He was also a bit reluctant about Reed. But it was just a few days until the next town and if this can ease the Guard Captain’s suspicion, then Simon will go with it.

“Alright then, get your shit and go. Leave as soon as you can,” Anderson said, then. He was dismissing them and for a moment Simon couldn’t help but feel shackled. Even if he wasn’t.

“Fine, but I’m taking food from the barrack’s pantry for the road!” Gavin yelled and turned to leave… his almost eaten apple lying on the Captain’s desk. Simon and Anderson both eyed it for a moment, then Simon spoke.

“Um, thank you for your… help, Captain. I’ll be… we’ll be on our way then,” he said a bit preoccupied and turned to leave too, catching up to Gavin.

 


	2. The bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread by Evy.

When Simon started his journey to Jericho he had no idea what he could expect. He knew it won’t be easy, and that he may have to hide and bust out of some places, but he definitely didn’t expect to meet a naked man in the middle of the night on the streets who later would become his escort to the next town. Simon had heard some bizarre bard’s tales about ghosts and monsters and all kinds of creatures and tales the humans can come up with, and this twist was almost like from one of those tales.

Simon had to admit to himself that he wasn’t sure how to welcome the current status of getting an escort of some sort: Chief Gavin Reed from the Royal Guards of Castlevalley. The man was a soldier with a probable violent past, judging by the scar on his face. He was also carrying a crossbow next to his shortsword, which was an unlikely choice for him somehow. Yes, their first meeting made them partners of some kind, but Gavin turned out to be someone who wasn’t really fond of golems.

‘You’re all fuckin’ weird!’ he would say to Simon while he was packing up the Royal Guard’s pantry. ‘And I don’t know why but all you bastards look too fucking pretty for your own good!’ Even if Simon tried to tell him he had nothing to worry about with those exotic colored eyes and the handsome face; that just made it all worse. It was almost amazing to hear one man tell him in the most profound ways what and where he should shove it.

So it wasn’t surprising either that Gavin Reed wasn’t overly eager for Simon’s companionship. He may also have been angry that he had to be taken away from his lover by his Guard Captain’s orders.

The sun was on its way of setting by the time Simon decided to try and talk to the man again after he had the violent outburst just when they left the town of Castlevalley.

“I’m sorry that you had to leave like this, Gavin,” the golem walked slightly behind the man on the dusty road. “You really don’t have to take me all the way, you may want to go back to be with the one you--”

“Would you fucking shut up?” Gavin snapped, turning his head a bit toward Simon. “I have to report in Arrowhelm’s Royal Guard barracks for duty there, I can’t just fucking go back. It’s not like that.”

Shit, Simon thought.

“Is that necessary?” he heard himself ask the question out loud.

“If I want my head on a stick it’s not, you’re right,” Gavin snorted. “I’ll let you go when we’re there I promise, but they have to see you with me.” he added. Simon blinked at the slightly softer tone of his. “There was a reason Hank wanted this, I’m doing it for him too. So don’t try anything fishy here.” Gavin warned.

“I’m more into gardening than fishing anyway,” Simon shrugged.

“Asshole...” the man snorted then. Simon also let his lips pull into a smile.

At that moment rumbling could be heard from the road behind them. Since it wasn’t a wide road and they had no horses, Gavin and Simon walked off it, waiting for the more fortunate travelers to pass them.

“Well shit, bitch’s still fuming, huh,” Gavin muttered as he was watching the group down the road. “Fellows are from the High Mage’s personal fucking army,” he snorted, spitting out. Simon frowned, turning his gaze toward the men too. They had horses built for days of traveling, fastest and most resilient kind. Their uniform was white with black sleeves, with the golden rose crest of the High Mage at the front. All wearing a helmet that covered their faces. The group had five men in it, looking like a force not to be reckoned with. And they were fast. They didn’t pay any attention to Simon or Gavin as they passed them, leaving a cloud of dust on the road.

“Is she sending her men to Arrowhelm?” Simon asked as he watched the group still.

“Yeah most probably. That stolen artifact must have been very fucking important.” Gavin grumbled.

Simon licked his lips, wondering if he should ask, but he always liked to know things, to be informed and see and know more. Though he also learned that asking questions can put someone in the center of attention. Attention he didn’t exactly want right now.

“You and the Guard Captain don’t seem to be too fond of the High Mage,” Simon remarked lightly as they started their way too. “It makes one wonder…”

Gavin sent him a look with a raised eyebrow.

“If you wanna ask why the fuck we hate that bitch then just ask, to the goddesses!” he hissed. Simon let go of a sigh.

“Well?” he prompted when Gavin didn’t answer the question.

“Bitch’s a power hungry wolf,” Gavin shrugged. “When you golems started to wake up one by one and it became a problem, her fucking men,” he motioned ahead of them where the horsemen had disappeared, “came to town and asked for recruits from the Royal Guards. Saying that she’s right below the Emperor himself and that she has rights to the fucking royal army. Then she fucking went and collected all the golem guards we had.”

“Your guards had golems in their ranks?” Simon asked, though he may have had some bits of information about that. That golems were used in the royal military, mostly as town guards.

“Yea’,” Gavin nodded, looking down for a moment. “Her fucking Majesty came to town one day, collecting all those unfortunate bastards, saying they’re dangerous and shit. But…” he stopped himself then, just cursing at last. Simon tilted his head, looking at Gavin, hoping he would continue. “So yeah, we hate the bitch, because she thinks she can do what the fuck ever she wants.”

“Well, that’s fair,” Simon had to admit with a nod. He knew there was more at play here, but he wasn’t one to pry.

“I guess she has some business in Arrowhelm now, probably still looking for her golems, who attacked her,” Gavin added. “It must hurt her pride really bad, that those bastards could attack her. Now she’s on a rampage.”

Simon sighed with a nod. It was unfortunate indeed, but nothing that he should be too concerned about.

\--

The town of Arrowhelm was still two days by foot and Gavin will forever hate Hank for not giving them horses for this journey. In exchange of that he had taken the ripest apples and best cheese from the pantry all for himself for the road. He fucking deserved it. He did! Especially taken the goddamned mission: escort a golem and report to Arrowhelm’s Royal Guard Headquarters, what a fucking joke. If he wanted he could have ditched the blondie after the first milestone, and seemingly his companion also hoped for that. But something about duty and Hank and all the shit that was going on lately, Gavin at least wanted to do something right. And maybe he was curious about the golem too.

Gavin wasn’t an idiot; the High Mage’s castle was attacked and only a day later a traveler golem appeared in town? Passing by? Right, yes. Plausible. Hank must have suspected that something was not entirely fine with this, Gavin was sure. And he assigned the mission to him for this reason. Gavin knew Hank trusted him, he just wasn’t sure in what exactly… Maybe it really was just a plan to keep him away from Tina. Either way, curiosity was always a big motivation for him, and the first time he had seen Simon he felt that.

Maybe it was because the very first moment, when Gavin had to flee without his clothes and he was out there in the moonlight with his bare ass, Simon got his back. The very first thing Simon did for him, was to protect him and Gavin wasn’t someone to forget an act like that. Even if now he slightly regretted it, because it earned him a trip with a golem.

Night had already fallen on their first day of traveling, and they were staying at a clearance near the road, sitting by a fire. It had been well into autumn and the nights slowly started to turn colder. Not that it would bother golems, but Gavin preferred his toes warm and some roasted apples were also good for the soul. As he was munching on his food, Gavin looked at Simon. If the golem truly wanted to get away, he could have done that anytime, he wondered. But Simon patiently walked next to him, talked only rarely and all in all was an overly pleasant and quiet companion. It wasn’t right, Gavin thought, as he was eying him, as if he could try and see through him. Or see behind him. Simon was a golem he had never seen before; fragile looking and blonde with blue eyes. He was like those damn winged creatures the tales of Old Lands were speaking of. Those creatures would come to mingle with the mortals, wearing their clothes, Gavin recited the tale as he was eying Simon’s old coat and ragged tunic. The only thing that could catch more eyes on him were the strange, fingerless gloves he was wearing, made from dark blue material that looked extremely soft to the touch, and pretty expensive. Traveler, my ass, Gavin thought.

“Are you always angry, Chief Gavin Reed?” Simon suddenly spoke and Gavin realized he was fucking staring at him with a slice of roasted apple still hanging from his mouth.

“Are you always a little shit, Simon?” Gavin retorted, swallowing his food while Simon chuckled at him. That ass. “What’s your name, though?”

“You just said it,” the golem mocked again and the only reason Gavin didn’t throw an apple or cheese at him was because they were delicious and it would have been a waste. “My name is Simon.”

“Yeah, but your whole name, like… Chloe of Aquarin.” Chloe, the most famous golem. The one helper of the previous High Mage Elijah.

“Since I’m awake I’m not associated with a master, I do not have a name as such,” Simon smiled. Gavin gave an annoyed noise. Golems are usually named either after their masters or the town they were serving in. By that logic all golems had a proper name and it was slightly annoying that Simon didn’t even give him that.

“Not even the town you came from?”

“To be honest, I do not remember the name of the town I have come from,” the golem answered patiently. It happened indeed, some golems truly woke up, not remembering their lives before that.

“And where are you going now?” Gavin asked. Simon raised his eyes at him and Gavin hated when he did that. Whoever created those eyes made sure that they would look into the soul, he was sure.

“I’m just traveling,” Simon lied. Even Gavin could tell. Fine. He wasn’t here to know what the fuck’s the golem was up about… Right? “Maybe you should sleep. I’ll keep watch.”

“It’s easy for those who don’t sleep or eat,” Gavin snorted, starting to gulp down his remaining food.

“That’s actually a misconception,” Simon smiled a little. “We do sleep, though not as much as you humans. And there are a few drinks we can enjoy.”

“Fascinating, but I don’t fucking care.” Gavin waved at him dismissively and looked around for his crossbow. He always kept it nearby, more than his sword, because he trusted it more when he was out of town. To the goddesses, it was such a long time ago… “So how do I know you’re not gonna just fuck off while I’m asleep?” he asked.

Simon turned his gaze at him again and Gavin felt like a wee fellow once again who hit people who dared to look at him. It was unnerving.

“I give you my word,” Simon said.

“How much is it worth, though?” the guard asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You’ll know in the morning,” the golem smiled softly.

Well shit, yes, Gavin had nothing to argue with that statement. He could only wish that he was going to be alive in the morning.

\--

Gavin actually didn’t wake up to the first rays of the Sun, but to a sound. A noise… A roar? He was still asleep when he heard it, though his body moved before his mind would catch up. With a sharp breath he sat up, looking around in the darkness of dawn. The Sun wasn’t up, but the sky was slowly hiding all its Stars, making them shine bright on the Otherworld. It was cold and still a little foggy and while Gavin could see the road not far from him the forest behind him was still hidden by darkness.

The fire still had some embers glowing under all that ash, giving out a thin streak of smoke. Gavin groaned, rubbed his dry eyes and looked around again.

Somehow he should have expected what he saw. Or what he didn’t, actually. Simon was nowhere to be found.

“To the goddesses of all fucks,” Gavin hissed. But he had no time to think how stupid he was for trusting a golem, because the roar that woke him, shook him once again. It was coming from the forest nearby. Now, Gavin wasn’t a hunter, but he’d sometimes scouted the forest with his father when he was still a kid. And he knew this sound. It was a bear, but not just a regular one. It was a Midnight Bear.

People called it that because of its black fur that had a blue glow in the moonlight, and also because no one had seen it during the day. It was a strong, bloodthirsty animal which would take a whole herd of cattle out when it was hungry. In the few weeks when these bears were having their cubs, no one dared to hunt in the woods near Castlevalley. It was also dangerous to walk the woods during the fall when these creatures prepared for their winter dream. And Gavin heard its roar too goddamn close for his liking. To the Sky and Stars, he wondered what he should do. If he runs and the bear had scouted him for food he won’t have a chance… But it was strange for the bear to be this close to the edge of the forest.

So Gavin figured he should confront the bear before it attacks him, maybe gaining some advantage to run away. In no time he put out the fire and packed his stuff, taking his crossbow. He pointed it into the fog that hid the edge of the forest and advanced slowly. Gavin was also slightly glad for the opportunity, because he could channel his anger over Simon into putting a fucking Midnight Bear in its place, maybe if he could kill it he could bring its meat and hide to Arrowhelm and sell it for a fortune.

With these ambitious thoughts, Gavin closed in on the trees that signaled the beginning of the forest, and the sun also helped by giving the day its first rays of sunshine. The fog quickly lifted and Gavin spotted the huge, black animal lying near some Allberry bushes, hiding pretty badly. As if it wasn’t even hunting… Gavin moved slightly to the side to see his prey properly behind the bushes. Though what he found there was almost enough to shoot an arrow right in the middle of Simon’s back.

“Stay where you are, Gavin!” Simon looked over his shoulder for a second.

“What the fucking Otherworld are you doing?!” Gavin yelled, slightly in panic because no one should be that close to a fucking Midnight Bear! And Simon was already too damn close. In fact, he was on one knee only a few feet away from it. Gavin knew that golems weren’t indestructible. They could also bleed like humans, though their blood was blue. They had a heart or a flame or whatever that could also be damaged. Maybe Simon wanted to get killed?! “Do you want to get killed?!” Better be clear on some things, after all. “Because if you do I’ll gladly leave you up to it--”

“Can you please be quiet for a moment?” Simon hissed at him, and it actually made Gavin oblige, because this actually was the first time he had seen the golem irritated.

For both of their luck, the bear decided to launch at that moment. Gavin noticed a few things then; as the bear bared its teeth they weren’t white, but red… from blood. As it moved its enormous body something wasn’t right with it: a huge, lance-like weapon seemed to be buried right into its back. Gavin immediately recognized the lance as one the Bear Hunters use. The animal was weak and injured and just one shot between its eyes would make it dead in a moment. So Gavin didn’t hesitate to raise his crossbow again, just to meet with Simon’s back again as the golem moved in the way.

“Shit…!” Gavin gasped and averted the shot which only missed Simon’s shoulder and the bear’s huge head by inches. Simon moved without hesitation, but not away from the animal but _towards it_. He placed his hand flat between the bear’s eyes, and Gavin noted he wasn’t wearing his gloves this time.

Everything stopped for a moment. Gavin was sure Simon was doomed, and yet his body couldn’t fucking move to do anything. But something else happened. The bear actually collapsed with a weak growl and Simon moved closer to it, kneeling down. Both of his hands were pressed at the animal’s neck, buried in black and blue fur, petting as gently as if it was the most royal cat of the Emperor. His mouth was also moving, but Gavin’s ears were still ringing from panic to hear his words properly.

It was the most curious thing; a bear which had a head that matched Simon’s torso was lying down for him and letting him pet it. Usually injured animals would lash out and fight till the end, in Gavin’s experience, and yet this one was as calm as ever as Simon continued to stroke its neck. Something about the sight made Gavin’s chest swell. He didn’t dare to approach, he felt it wasn’t his place to do that.

“It will be fine now,” Simon spoke, looking at Gavin for a moment over his shoulder. He seemed tired. Maybe he does need sleep, Gavin thought.

“Alright,” Gavin just said. He knew that the golem was dismissing him, maybe sending him back to the camp, but he didn’t want to let him out of his sight again. Not exactly because of the mission, but this was the edge of the forest, with Midnight Bears… he may need help. So Gavin just armed his crossbow and sat down where he was, looking around.

The morning was quiet aside from a few early travelers on the road and the occasional birds calling for their mates from the forest. The sky finally opened up for the Sun of the fall, slowly coating everything in a golden light of autumn mornings. All the while Simon was petting a Midnight Bear, talking to it now and then, mostly reassuring words.

Though when the Sun was high and Gavin felt hunger grip him, he figured they should already be on their way. So he stood up, got his crossbow and walked closer slowly.

“Listen, I’m very impressed you can talk to bears, but we need to fucking go,” Gavin started, reaching out to put his hand on Simon’s shoulder. The golem gasped at that, moving away and batting away Gavin’s hand.

“Don’t touch me!” he yelled at him, looking up at Gavin as if he just woke him up from a nightmare.

“Well damn, Your Majesty I’m fucking sorry,” the guard snorted, holding up his hands. “But we should be on our way. Say bye to your friend here and let’s go.” Now that he knew that bear was probably dying, he wasn’t that afraid of it.

Simon parted his lips as if he wanted to say something, but in the end he didn’t. He just nodded and turned back to the bear, reaching out to put his hand on its head again.

“Goodbye,” he told him simply, quietly, and waited. As if he was expecting an answer or something. In the end, he just smiled a little and moved away, standing up.

“Ready?” Gavin asked, not even waiting for an answer as he turned to go. He took a few steps before he checked if Simon was following.

The golem did follow him, but he looked like he wasn’t exactly awake. He coughed a little too as he put on his gloves once again. This time Gavin stopped and waited for him. When Simon caught up to him a bit weak and stumbling on his feet, Gavin attempted to reach out to help him, but Simon held up his hand to stop him.

“Please, I told you,” he coughed.

“Alright, fine,” Gavin huffed and set his crossbow on his back.

Though as they went on their way again, the silence wasn’t as comfortable as on the first day. Something bothered Gavin about the bear. And when he noticed Simon’s coughing had died down he decided to ask.

“So, what the fuck was that back there?”

Simon, who was walking beside him, looked at him for a second. He pursed his lips as if he himself wasn’t entirely sure. He opened his mouth a few times to say it, but always decided against it.

“It’s…” he started at last when Gavin was about to run out of patience. “It was dying.”

“Well that was fucking obvious,” the guard rolled his eyes. “But why didn’t it attack you?”

“Would you attack someone who was trying to help you?” Simon asked quietly.

“Of course I wouldn’t, but that was an animal, you can’t actually tell them that hey, fellow we’re not here to hurt you.” Gavin spread his arms.

“I can,” Simon said softly, looking down at the dusty road under their feet. Then he held out his hands for Gavin to see. The man’s gaze dropped on those pale, long fingers half hidden in dark blue fabric. While Simon’s hands were beautiful, something about them was unsettling, Gavin realized. “I can feel emotions, if I touch someone or something. I can also let them feel mine. These gloves… they help to tone it down. If I’m wearing them my senses are dulled enough so it won’t cause problems.”

“Fuck,” Gavin muttered, feeling his stomach sink. What kind of sorcery…?

“That animal was dying. She was afraid.” Simon whispered, pulling his hands back under his cape. Gavin tried to drown the thought of reaching for them. Instead he wondered how feeling an animal’s fear is like. Though, maybe he could imagine a little. But feeling it directly? That must be something entirely different. “She’ll be fine now,” Simon added, as if to himself too.

“Why did you stay with her?” Gavin asked, finding his own voice had lost its volume too.

“She didn’t want to walk the path alone.” Simon answered in a weak voice. “Dying is like… walking a narrow path on a mountainside that doesn’t end. It’s frightening and you can fall anytime. You lose your balance from time to time, but as you cling to life you find it again. When you don’t… that’s death.”

Gavin shivered at those words, rubbing his arm a little to warm up, though he wasn’t that cold.

“I wanted to be there for her, as she balances,” Simon concluded. For a moment Gavin regretted asking it at all. He picked up his steps, even if he knew Simon will struggle to keep up with him.

Gavin actually knew the road from Castlevalley to Arrowhelm; he had walked it many times. Either with his father or on a mission for the Royal Guards or Hank. He knew where to stop for rest, where to pick up food, where they were welcome. Therefore the travel itself wasn’t a challenge. He could have walked it faster without Simon, who suddenly slowed down after their meeting with the bear. He also seemed to have caught a cold, coughing more and more. Gavin was actually trying to make them catch up most of their day, but when they reached the mill by the Fast river, Gavin decided to call it a day. The lady of the mill always let travelers use the barn to spend the night, and to be honest, Gavin liked it pretty much. The barn reminded him of his childhood when he sometimes spent the night with the animals there. The smell of hay always calmed him and brought back memories that he actually liked to remember, aside most.

“I apologize for today, I didn’t think it would affect me as much,” Simon spoke as they parted with the lady for the night after Gavin had gotten an abundant dinner. Apparently the lady had a son serving in the royal army too, and she said that feeding someone from either the army or the royal guards made her feel like she was feeding her own son she barely got to see now. 

“You fucking felt an animal die, I guess that can take a lot from people. So shut up,” Gavin grumbled as he headed to the barn, opening the huge wooden door of it. The barn was filled with hay and the herd of sheep already sleeping inside. It was warm and cozy.

Simon just chuckled softly as he followed Gavin.

“No need to keep watch tonight, so you can sleep,” Gavin said as he headed to the ladder that lead up to the upper level of the barn, where the fresh hay was kept away from the animals.

“That’s reassuring,” Simon said as Gavin started to prepare them a comfortable patch where they could lay down for the night.

Gavin just nodded and dropped his crossbow and unbuckled his belt to lay it next to it. He also tugged off his uniform tunic to go to sleep in his undershirt. It was more comfortable that way.

“So, how was my word, Gavin?” Simon asked suddenly as Gavin was kicking off his boots.

“What?” the man blinked at him in the darkness, watching Simon sit down next to him.

“My word. How much was it worth?”

Gavin blinked and actually burst out laughing.

“It’s worth a day,” he grinned, with a nod.

\--

Even if he knew he should sleep, Simon couldn’t. He was still too shaken by what had happened. It had been such a long time since he was feeling the fear of death in such a raw form. It plagued the mind. Usually at these times he would seek out North or Josh to talk through the night, to reflect upon life and death or just to talk about gardening. Simon sighed as he realized that he missed them so much. He told them that he will be back, that he will go back to Jericho… but could they hear him? Could Markus hear him?

Thinking of Markus made his breath come short again. His chest felt smaller and his lungs once again attacked him. He tried to muffle his coughing with his hands, turning away from Gavin sleeping soundly not far from him. He didn’t want to wake him, but the coughing didn’t want to stop. And then he felt something in his throat and he couldn’t breathe. He pressed his palms against his mouth as he was struggling, feeling his eyes fill up with tears. Though, thankfully, it slowly passed, leaving him heaving and breathless. As he pulled his hands away from his mouth he spotted a few blue flower petals.

“Simon?” he heard Gavin’s sleepy voice and fisted his hands so he wouldn’t see the petals.

“I’m sorry, I’m fine now,” Simon spoke, his voice rough as he did. “Go back to sleep,” he sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest. He ignored Gavin’s ‘you too’ as he turned on his side facing away from him. Simon couldn’t sleep now, not with that in his lungs.

 


	3. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread by Evy

After only three days of traveling Simon and Gavin had arrived to Arrowhelm. The town was more lively than Castlevalley, taken the closeness of the High Road that lead directly to the Capital. All kinds of humans had turned up in the crowd of Arrowhelm and that’s why it was an exciting place. It was the gate into the Middle Counties of the Empire. From here on the towns were closer to each other and more humans walked the roads all around.

Following his orders, Gavin took Simon to the Arrowhelm Royal Guard’s to report to the Guard Captain there. They wrote his name down and sent a pigeon to Guard Captain Anderson that his man has arrived and will report for duty by the next sunrise.

“Well, that’s that,” Gavin said as they were walking out of the barracks to the busy streets. He was also holding a letter he had received from Hank, sent by pigeon. Gavin turned to Simon, nodding to the street with his head. “So, you’re free now.”

The golem sighed, looking around them at that. As if he suddenly didn’t know what to do with his ‘freedom’. Though Gavin knew he had more ideas than Gavin himself. He seemed tired and sick; with dark circles under his eyes and his breathing shallow. The road may have had a toll on him.

“What are you going to do now?” Gavin asked, when Simon stayed silent.

“I…” the golem started, and smiled as if he just found something amusing. Something he couldn’t tell Gavin. “I have some things to do in town. After that, I’ll probably be on my way,” he answered at last. “What about you? Will you take your Guard Captain’s advice?”

Gavin rolled his eyes, holding up the letter.

“I guess he wrote me about it, so I’ll fucking have to,” he grumbled. Simon’s soft smile greeted him when he looked at him. For a moment Gavin was just eying Simon, wondering if he’ll ever see him again. Probably not. All the golems that were awake either escaped or got killed. Or were collected by High Mage Amanda. It was a strange feeling, Gavin noted, something funny in his chest. “Good luck on your way, Simon. Get something for that cough.”

“Same to you, Gavin.” Simon nodded a little and held up his hand to wave. Gavin knew why he won’t shake his hand, not after he knew the golem was capable of feeling one’s emotions through touch. Then he took a few steps and turned to disappear into the crowd. The moment Simon left and Gavin couldn’t see him anymore he thought he would feel relief; something that would tell him he did a good job, he did his mission, however pointless it was. But it didn’t come. Gavin was familiar with this feeling; with the knot in his stomach that made his limbs heavier than they already were. He took a few deep breaths to get rid of it, though he knew that only time will make it bearable, just a little.

So he decided to visit one of the taverns and get as drunk as he could, because he wasn’t sure when he can do that again. Arrowhelm’s guards were famous for their strict policies in their ranks. Gavin wasn’t actually looking forward working here with all these stuck-ups, but for a few weeks it may do.

Gavin chose the closest tavern, ordering ale and a piece of the roasted pig, because the smell of it was so thick in the air as he entered that it was basically asking for a taste. He could find a seat at the end of a longer table to spend his dinner and finally read Hank’s letter.

_“Gavin,_

_I hope you arrived at Arrowhelm safely and could report to duty in one piece without getting your head bitten off by a golem._

_You may think I must have gone mad by writing this letter to you, but bear with me for a little._

_I know you aren’t happy here, kid. Hell, you struggled with happiness ever since I brought you to the Royal Guards. And then it wasn’t a good place anymore either. I didn’t know back then that the Guards will turn into a plaything for the High Mage. I should have seen it from the beginning, when the golem uprising started. I should have sent you on your way sooner, because you won’t find what you’re looking for here. I taught you everything I know. Now it’s your turn to start your journey._

_Do you remember what I always say about people with sad eyes?_

_It’s your choice, of course. If you want to come back, just send me a letter and I’ll ask for your services again. Although, I hope I don’t have to do that soon._

_Don’t turn out like me, Gavin._

_~ Guard Captain Hank Anderson_

_P.S.:  Keep an eye on that blonde, he must be important.”_

“The fucking shit?” Gavin frowned down at those words. He turned the paper around, hoping for any kind of explanation from Hank, but there wasn’t. Did he write this while he was drunk again? What the fuck? Gavin quickly reread the letter, trying to find something hidden behind the lines, but he had no idea what to look for. Sometimes when Hank got drunk, he was strange. He was weak. More so since the golems were collected from the barracks and they took Connor with them too. If Hank had sad eyes before, after that it was the worst Gavin ever saw.

Aside from Hank’s strange wish for him to keep away, the letter only proved his suspicion that the Captain also thought Simon was not what he told he was. “Well fuck Hank, the blondie’s out of my sight now,” Gavin snorted in the end, reaching for his ale when the door of the inn opened. The arriving guests brought the whole lively place to a halt. The bard stopped her singing, and the other guests were all trying to see the soldiers who had entered. Gavin also raised his glance at them, just to frown. They were the High Mage’s soldiers wearing that white and golden uniform, and the helmet that hid their faces. One of them stopped by the counter, and the other three had walked amongst the tables.

“We are looking for a runaway golem,” the one by the counter started, holding up a paper with a sketch on it. Gavin squinted his eyes to see better, but the next moment one of the soldiers were pushing the exact same picture under his nose. Gavin felt himself go pale at the sight. “This golem was amongst the attackers who were at the High Mage’s castle. He may also have the artifact Her Highness is looking for.”

“Simon of Jericho,” the soldier who was standing by Gavin’s table said the name that was written on the paper. He probably thought he couldn’t read it. But Gavin could read it alright. “Is a traitor to the Empire and a common thief. Have you seen him?”

Gavin was looking at the picture. It was a good picture, showed everything important about Simon’s face. Except one thing; his eyes. Those were drawn empty, but Simon’s gaze was anything but empty.

_Do you remember what I always say about people with sad eyes?_

“Never in my life,” Gavin said, looking up at the soldier. The man was just staring at him, though Gavin wasn’t sure taken that the damn ugly helmet was in the way. Then he slammed the paper right on the table for others to see too.

“If anyone knows anything about this golem, report to the Royal Guard Headquarters and get a hundred gold for your services,” the soldier at the bar said. Now that fired up the mood alright. People were already claiming seeing someone similar. Gavin felt a kind of numbness in his limbs. Suddenly, everything got too sharp, and too slow. His ears were ringing as the crowd was shouting at the High Mage’s soldiers. He felt sick about the thought of eating the roasted pig suddenly. Gavin needed air. He got to his feet and turned his gaze on the poster with Simon’s face plastered all over it, with his name, and with the title that he was a traitor of the Empire. Gavin reached for it and put it in his pouch along with Hank’s letter as he hurried out from the too crowded inn. He spotted a few of these white uniforms by the gate of the Headquarters too, so he turned to duck into one of the random streets and hurried down  it.

His head was rushing, his heart was beating in his chest as he was hurrying along the street, stepping around people. He had spotted the white uniforms here and there, though he didn’t dare to really look, maybe he was just imagining it. Gavin had no idea what was happening to him. That why the news that Simon was indeed one of the attackers affected him this way? Was he scared? Was he excited? He’d only known him for a few days… for fuck’s sake. And why had he told that guy that he never heard of him!?

_Do you remember what I always say about people with sad eyes?_

Gavin groaned and forced himself to stop, to fucking think it through. This was that day all over again. The day when they rounded up the golems in Castlevalley. Everyone knew that they were taking them away to kill them, everyone fucking knew and no one did a goddamn thing.

“Fuck,” Gavin hissed, stomping his feet and looked around as if he was waiting for a sign or… something. Arrowhelm was a huge town he won’t be able to find Simon before those soldiers. Maybe he was already on his way, Gavin hoped.

“You can get that here, sweetheart,” was the sentence that snapped Gavin out of his panic. It was a lady, standing on a balcony above him. Along with a few other ladies. Their shoulders were bare and Gavin also noted that they were not wearing stockings. Alright. He knew what kind of place this was, even if the offer hadn’t been obvious enough.

“Shut the fuck up…!” Gavin yelled out of frustration, just to get rid of some tension. But then in his desperation he also decided to ask it. These ladies may have been here for a while, maybe they saw something. “Have you seen a golem pass by here? Blonde, and… blue eyes. Weird.”

“Is that your type, soldier? We have it if you want it!” another red haired girl taunted him and Gavin had the urge to strangle someone.

“You’re no fucking help, have you seen him or not?!” he yelled.

“You should know better than to ask us anything for free!” they laughed and Gavin actually gave them that. Of course. Was he an idiot, asking common whores for information without money?

“Why are you looking for him?” someone asked from nearby. “Are you after the gold too?” It was a younger girl standing by the door of the house the balcony belonged to. Gavin looked at her for a moment, noting how damn young she was. Her hair was up in a bun, which was a strange thing for a whore and her green clothes didn’t seem that stained either.

“No, I’m…” Gavin started with a sigh, spreading his arms. He had no idea why he was looking for Simon. “I just… want to find him.”

The girl looked him over, as if he was a dress at a tailor, as if his seams weren’t strong enough. Then raised her brown eyes at his again.

“He’s here,” she said quietly.

“He’s--- what?” Gavin choked a little, because. What? He looked at the house, which was obviously a whorehouse. With whores. For people. To come and have their fun. Why would Simon be here at all? “Are you kidding me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He’s wearing those strange gloves, isn’t he? Which only cover half his pretty hands,” she said, holding up her own hands as if she was wearing them. Gavin felt his heart skip a beat.

“I need to see him,” he said hurrying over to her.

“Ten gold,” she said then, holding out her hand.

“But I’m not here to- to- for that, I just need to talk to him!” Gavin hissed, feeling his ears burn.

“I know. But this is my house and you need to pay… your respects,” the young girl raised an eyebrow. She was someone Gavin could easily shoulder through, easily unarm and get past. But he learned about respect. And he had to admit that she was a great help.

“I have seven gold and twenty silver on me and no more,” he grumbled through gritted teeth.

“Let me see them,” the madame demanded. When Gavin presented all his coins, she was already in a better mood. “Second floor, the room by the winter lake painting.”

“To all the muses of Eros…” Gavin prayed to himself as he ducked into the house, which laid behind the heavy red curtains. His nose was immediately filled with something akin of spices, but sweeter. The room was full of low tables and pillows with a stage set up in the middle of it. No one was there at the moment, Gavin figured it was only for when the sky turned darker and customers thirstier. Still there were mostly men lying around on pillows, smoking and surrounded by girls and boys of their liking. But Gavin had no time to hesitate; he hurried up the stairs and tried to find the painting the madame was talking about. Upon finding it, Gavin immediately tried to open the door.

“Open up!” he demanded, knocking relentlessly. He ignored how a few ladies and gents were opening a few doors around him to see what was the commotion about. “It’s me, Gavin, Simon open the fuck up! It’s important!”

Actually, to Gavin’s greatest surprise the door opened, but it wasn’t Simon who greeted him, but one of the people who probably worked here. Gavin noted the blue light by his temple, too obvious against his olive skin and dark eyes. He was looking at him with suspicion. He was also a golem… Gavin took a breath to ask for Simon but then a scream could be heard from downstairs and then the madame’s voice about invading private property. Gavin turned his head just a little and caught a glimpse of a white uniform.

The fucking High Mage soldiers were here, Gavin noted and turned back to the door. He pushed into the room with all his strength and when he was inside he slammed the door shut and locked it.

“What are you doing?!” he heard Simon’s voice, and god damn it, how reassuring it was. Despite the angry tone. Gavin twirled around to tell Simon that the soldiers are after him, but no word could come up his throat. The golem was standing between him and his partner who seemed a very smart one, obviously wanting to stay out of this fight. He started to put his trousers back on. Simon had his gloves on, but his tunic and undershirt were lying on the bed, his trousers untied. Gavin held up a hand for some reason, not really sure why. Maybe, because he’d learned to give people their privacy or something.

“You’re Simon of fucking Jericho!” he started as he quickly got himself together and fished out the poster to throw it at Simon. The golem caught and uncrumpled it to look at his own picture, with his new title written over it ‘Traitor of the Empire’. Gavin was sure that Simon will say it was just a misunderstanding, or that it was a lie, but neither of that happened.

“This is disgusting,” Simon said quietly, crushing the paper in his hand.

“Well shit, and they’re after you, they’re already here!” Gavin motioned to the door. The commotion could already be heard from downstairs. Simon’s gaze flickered to the door, but then he moved to get his clothes and his bag with a silent curse.

“You’re Simon of Jericho?” the whore spoke then, reaching for Simon, but not touching him.

“Yes, it’s… me,” Simon said, sending him a look as he put on his undershirt and tied his trousers.

“Can you hurry the fuck up?!” Gavin hissed as he hurried to the door to listen. The worker eyed Simon as if he had just materialized in front of him a few moments earlier.

“If I had known, I…” he said, still purely shocked. Simon shook his head at him.

“No, please I… No one’s supposed to know,” the golem said, buckling his belt and taking his bag.

“Take me with you! To Jericho!” the poor man pleaded then, and it made Gavin look over his shoulder. What? Was he serious!? Simon froze, looking at him with wide eyes too. And Gavin’s heart broke.

The next moment a muffled order was yelled through the door before a violent knocking almost broke it in. Gavin backed up, looking at it as if the door itself would attack them the next moment. Simon was still preoccupied with the sudden, impossible request of this worker. Gavin looked around for what they could use to barricade the door, but then what? How could they get out of this room!?

“The window! You can climb on the roof from there,” the man said then, motioning toward it. Gavin immediately hurried over, realizing they truly had no other options here.

Simon was still frozen on the spot, eying the golem whore as if he wanted to say something.

“Simon, we have to go!” Gavin hissed at him. The golem blinked, as if he was woken from a dream and nodded. But before he would have followed Gavin he moved to the whore and cupped his cheeks. He leaned in to press a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m sorry,” Gavin heard him whisper. “Keep faith.” And with that he threw his bag over his shoulder and hurried to Gavin who was already leaning out of the window to check how they could climb up to the roof. Simon sighed a little frustrated and moved to step out on the windowsill and reached for the edge of the roof while Gavin was still hesitating. The way he was climbing was close to a cat’s technique, but Gavin couldn’t exactly stare at it, because they had to fucking go.

The house thankfully was a well built one, with the roof made of slate tiles. However, the angle of it wasn’t too optimal for people to walk on. Gavin struggled to even get a grip on it, but Simon caught his hand before he could fall to his doom and pulled him up next to him. Then he slid an arm around his back and pulled him after him.

“We’re even now,” Simon said as he was obviously leading them somewhere. Gavin hooked an arm on Simon’s shoulder too, to make sure to keep up with him and have leverage to walk on the slippery rooftop. He looked around, wondering where Simon was leading them. And when he realized, Gavin, for the first time in a long while, started to be afraid for his life.

“We can’t make that fucking jump!” he yelled.

“Bullshit,” Simon retorted, too damn calm for Gavin’s liking. The next moment, Simon put his other arm around Gavin’s middle and jumped. The man couldn’t even yell from the shock and he was sure that he fucking blacked out there for a moment even. He was clinging to Simon as if his life depended on it, and it probably did. Simon had repeated the jump a few times, before they reached an estate with a huge apple tree they could climb down on. They ended up in a small garden, hidden from the street by a stone wall, filled with flowers of all kinds beneath the tree.

Gavin felt his knees shake as he collapsed by the trunk of the tree, breathing heavily. Simon hopped off the branches too, to land next to him, leaning heavily against it. For a few moments, the only sound around them was the wind between the leaves and Gavin’s panting. Fucking golems; they indeed had extraordinary strength, but Gavin somehow always forgot that. Especially with Simon who looked so damn fragile.

“We have to reach the gates before they close them, we have to… to the forest…” Gavin breathed then, wiping his sweaty forehead.

“What are you talking about?” Simon asked. Gavin opened his eyes to look up at him, finding his brows furrowed in anger.

“Escaping,” Gavin frowned back. The golem pursed his lips and shook his head, pushing himself away from the tree.

“The moment you showed up, those soldiers were also there. How should I know you weren’t the one leading them to me?!” he asked frustrated, his voice seemed weak and almost like he was out of breath. Gavin couldn’t believe that Simon was accusing _him_ of all people!

“I was there to fucking warn you, I didn’t fucking know that they were that close to you!” he shouted, spreading his arms. Simon parted his lips to say something, but then he didn’t. He just dropped his shoulders and started rubbing his fingers together nervously.

“I didn’t think they’d find me this fast, I wasn’t…” he muttered to himself. Gavin sighed, leaning his head against the tree. “I was so careful…” Simon hissed taking a few steps away from him. Gavin only noted just now that they had left Simon’s cape back in the room. “Shit.”

“But if you’re one of the fuckers who were at the High Mage’s castle, don’t you have that artifact that she’s searching for?” Gavin started suddenly, remembering the jar he saw on a picture by the marketplace. “Maybe that thing can help us turn invisible or something.”

“I don’t have it.” Simon just shook his head, answering quietly.

“Crap,” Gavin groaned. “Then we have to be careful--”

“I have to, _you_ don’t. I’m going alone.” Simon interrupted and walked to the stone wall, probably with the intent of climbing it.

“And where are you going, exactly?” Gavin frowned and jumped up to follow him, though his knees were still weak from the shock earlier. “To Jericho?” he asked when Simon didn’t answer and just started climbing. “You’re not gonna get there alone! It’s gonna take weeks! They would’ve caught you if it wasn’t for me!”

Simon stopped when he was at the top of the wall, looking down at Gavin angrily. He looked so tired, Gavin noted again.

“You didn’t want to come here in the first place, and now you offer to help me. What changed, Gavin?” Simon asked and Gavin realized he was testing him. Somehow it felt like being judged. The question was indeed one he just faced himself too. The first thing that came to his mind was Hank’s letter of all things.

“Everything…” he answered at last. Simon frowned at him and Gavin still wasn’t sure he convinced him. He wasn’t even sure he himself was convinced. This was insane...

“How do I know I can trust you?” Simon’s question was quiet. Careful. And unsure.

Gavin just sighed, spreading his arms at him.

“You have to take my fucking word for it.”

“And how much is your word worth?” Simon asked, and Gavin maybe just imagined the smirk that pulled at his lips for a moment.

“I guess you’ll know in time,” he said and couldn’t help a smirk on his own.

_Do you remember what I always say about people with sad eyes?_

\--

As they were hurrying through the gates, hiding under the capes Gavin stole from the Headquarters, Simon had the urge to look back at the town. But he didn’t. They had to get out of there as fast as they could and find their way to Sunborn. Gavin had also taken a few maps, so they could avoid the bigger roads. What a mess, Simon thought.

He felt the tension in his lungs again, making him unable to keep up as fast as he wanted. It made him remember the golem in the pleasure house: Nahro. Under different circumstances, Simon would have told him to come with them. He would have taken him to Jericho… and all the other golems from that place. But this time he couldn’t. He was not in that position to take on anyone who would slow his journey down. His heart broke for them; Simon felt like he failed his kind, his mission… he failed his king. But there were more important things at play here and he hoped that their God would forgive him for thinking of his own journey for now.

Simon cast a look at Gavin, hurrying a bit ahead of him. He was also an obstacle, but without him Simon may have been caught too. He was careless… All because of these stupid things in his lungs. Something Simon also blamed himself for. If only he wouldn’t be like this… He felt himself getting caught in guilt and self-blame again, making his chest burn and his lungs tighter. He gasped for air, grabbing at the cape over his chest, as if he could rip out something from the middle of it.

“Hurry!” Gavin hissed then and Simon felt him grab his wrist to pull him after him. Simon gasped as he prepared for the shock of feeling a human’s emotions, but thankfully the gloves protected him for the most of it. They dulled the exchange enough so that all Simon could feel was Gavin’s very faint annoyance. But it was good, he could focus on that now. Focus on that and not  the tension in his chest, not the mess in his head. He had to keep his focus if he wanted to get back to Jericho.

“I should’ve helped him…” Simon heard himself saying the words. “I should have told him to come with us.”

“What? Who-- Oh! No, are you fucking out of your clay mind?!” Gavin yelled at him then as he pulled Simon to a small path off the main road. He looked over his shoulder for a moment at the golem, before turning ahead. “To slow us down, no way!”

“Maybe I could have--” Simon started, but then Gavin stopped so suddenly that he stumbled into him.

“Shut the fuck up, would you?!” The man turned to look at him, his cape twirling around with the movement. “You’re the fucking traitor of the Empire, Simon. Did you want that guy to be the other one? Huh?” he motioned over where they came from.

Simon felt dread grip him. That’s right. Now that the High Mage knows she has to look for him, he’s going to have hounds after him all the time. He’s gonna stain everybody they meet with his ‘fame’. He’s going to mark anyone who would recognize him with the possible mark of a traitor. Now he wondered what happened to Nahro. Or with that brothel, for that matter. This was bad, he thought, as his hands came up to his chest, pressing at the warmth. And also feeling his breath coming short. Will he ever reach Jericho this way?

“You helped him by fucking leaving him there. I promise,” Gavin added quietly, probably seeing Simon’s struggle. “Now come on, I want to reach the Warm Pond Plains as soon as we can.”

With a nod Simon collected himself and hurried after Gavin. Somehow it did calm him a little, muttering a short prayer for the house and for Nahro, for their safety. Though as they walked into the afternoon sun, something occurred to him.

“You too,” he said, hurrying to catch up to Gavin. “If you help me, you’ll also be the other traitor to the Empire.”

Gavin sent him a look, as if he told Simon he ‘fucking knew it already’.

“At least I’ll be something,” he shrugged at last. Simon eyed him, wondering if he should press the matter more. But he was already out of breath, and… if Gavin really planned to help him on his way to Jericho, they were going to have a lot of time to talk.

 


	4. Illusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed yet.

Gavin wondered what the fuck was his life anyway as he was walking through the Plains. If he wasn’t worried out of his mind, he would have appreciated the whole beauty of the Warm Pond Plains in the light of the crescent moon and stars. The name came from the countless, smaller and bigger ponds that were on these plains, which had warm waters. No one knew why these waters ran hot, and that’s why people suspected magic. Though no one could tell just how long the plains were enchanted to be this way. There were tales, of course, about fairies, sorceresses, and the such, but those were all just tales. The true mystery behind these ponds were still undiscovered.

Not that Gavin was caring any of the origin story of the Plains, he had more urgent matters to attend to: namely Simon. That stupid piece of crap golem once again decided to just wander the fuck off in the middle of the night. While he was supposed to keep watch even! It’s a miracle Gavin woke up at all just to find himself alone. They were on the road for a few days now and they were both exhausted; Gavin also noted how Simon was getting worse day by day too, his coughing never going away anymore. At this rate the guy will suffocate before they could reach Sunborn.

“Simon!” Gavin called out, though he didn’t dare to be too loud. Fuck knew what kind of creatures walk the Plains at night. The only reason he decided to pass through here is that the ground was warm enough to sleep on without a fire, so they won’t get spotted if the High Mage’s soldiers decided to pass by. It gained them a little advantage.

Gavin stopped and looked around once again if he sees anything. There were ponds all around with the moonlight reflecting on their waters, peppered with tiny fireflies dancing above them. Here and there a few, bigger rocks were growing out of the grounds. Some big enough as a human, so Gavin really had no clear view at all. But then he spotted a movement from the corner of his eye at one of the small lakes and decided to head there. As he gotten closer he let out a sigh, because yes, that was Simon.

Simon, who was taking off his cape, alright. Then his tunic. Wait. When Simon reached to untie the neck of his undershirt it was clear what he was up to, and Gavin just fucking stood there and watched. He was only few feet away, half hidden by a rock. He fucking warned Simon that they didn’t know what lie in these ponds, and this idiot was ready to take a bath in one of them!? Gavin couldn’t believe it. Though he was frozen on the spot as the golem pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his naked skin. Gavin felt his throat go dry.

Golems were made so similar to humans, so very similar. But better, sometimes prettier… And if Gavin had to be honest Simon was amongst the overly pretty ones. Why would anyone need a golem like that? What was his purpose before he woke up at all? Though all of Gavin’s thoughts were interrupted the moment Simon kicked off his boots and untied his trousers. Yes, golems were the exact copies of humans, in all sense, as Gavin discovered in the next few moments. Simon’s skin was flawless, pale and perfect in the scare moonlight. Somehow, fireflies weren’t afraid of him,so they continued their dance in the grass around his ankles and over the surface of he calm, steaming waters.

Gavin felt his body slowly drop on one knee, as if he was hunting, but he was doing something far worse. He should tell Simon he’s here, so the golem would know at least. But instead he was just silently watching him getting naked and wade into the pond. Gavin tried to tell himself it was because he was giving Simon his space and calm, but making sure that he was safe. He was good in lying to himself in a few things after all.

Simon stepped into the waters, barely disturbing it, only just a few fireflies lit up at his intrusion as he walked in. To the goddesses, Gavin thought as he was watching his body slowly being embraced by dark waters, his skin getting wet from the steam coming from the pond. He wasn’t just pretty anymore, he was straight up beautiful. The thought made Gavin duck behind the rock, turning away from the scene. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting a sigh go. He leaned his back against the rock, just feeling his heart in his chest doing something betraying. What the fuck was he thinking? He should go there and scold Simon for leaving his side! Gavin gave a quiet, frustrated sound as he was listening to the subtle splashes of water as Simon probably waded in deeper, bathing. And now Gavin was blushing, alright which damned trickster goddess made him like this? Damn them all. Shit.

For a bit Gavin let Simon have his fun. He stayed there by the rock, not disturbing him for now. He tried to busy himself with the gorgeous night view of the plains instead of the image that he had just seen. He tried not to imagine Simon naked and wet and only illuminated by moonlight and fireflies, that was out of the question. Dear goddesses, please let him have his rest, Gavin prayed. Actually his prayers were met, because the rock against his back was warm and the ground he was sitting on also did provide a very comfortable spot. And Gavin was tired. They were on the road for a few days now anyway, running from the High Mage… and he would have went back to sleep immediately if Simon wasn’t found missing. But Simon was there now, he was alright, so maybe a shut-eye, just for a little, wouldn’t hurt anyone. Right?

“Gavin.” The man woke with a start, reaching for his blade immediately as he was looking around. It was still dark, and warm and there was someone nearby. Where was Simon, Gavin thought immediately, though his vision supplied him with an answer immediately. The golem was kneeling by him, leaning close to seek his gaze with his impossibly blue eyes. Gavin froze as he was staring back at him in the light of the moon and needed a few moments to realize where he was and what was happening. “Are you alright?” Simon asked with just the slight bit of smile on his lips.

Gavin wasn’t, he found, he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

“I uh…” he started, his eyes flickering to the pond he had seen Simon bathe just before he fell asleep.

“You were watching me?” Simon asked then, with a raise of his eyebrow, though Gavin noted his smile was still in place.

“I… had to make sure you’re safe. You can’t just fuck off whenever you wanna take a bath!” the man said motioning toward the pond. And then immediately realizing how stupid that sounded. He gave a frustrated sound and rubbed his face. Simon’s soft chuckle was the death of him.

“I apologize, next time I’ll ask you to join me,” the golem teased and Gavin never wanted to hit him more than in that moment.

“Just shut the fuck up,” he groaned.

“Maybe you’d want to take a bath too? I can keep watch-”

“Simon, I swear to all the goddesses out there if you won’t shut the fuck up I’ll make you!” Gavin hissed out, slightly agitated. Why can’t he just die in peace?!

“I was being serious, Gavin. It’s good for the soul.”

“As if you know what the fuck that is!”

Gavin immediately regretted what he just said again when it was met with Simon’s blaming silence. He turned his head toward him with a sigh spreading his arms.

“You shouldn’t show yourself like that,” Gavin muttered then. Instead of an apology.

“I don’t mind, it’s just a body,” Simon shrugged and apparently he either forgave Gavin or decided not to bother himself with his stupidity anymore. He moved to sit across from him and the man noted that his hair was still a little wet.

“But…. but you should only show it to someone who you find worthy, or I don’t know.” Gavin shook his head, goddesses, why would he won’t let this go.

“You don’t think you’re worthy?” Simon asked him and that apparently made Gavin speechless. Of course he didn’t. But that wasn’t the point here...

“You know how I meant…” he frowned, eying something on the ground. “Why were you at the brothel?” he asked suddenly.

“Seeing a little naked skin makes you think of that place?” Simon teased and Gavin could feel the smile in his voice, he didn’t even have to look at him.

“I just thought golems… you know, they don’t… do that,” Gavin tried to snap, but it was weak. He looked at Simon then who already had his gaze on him with the softest smile. Maybe it was just the moonlight, but he looked sad. Sadder than usual.

“To ease some of your troubles, we golems do enjoy bodily pleasures,” Simon answered. Gavin just nodded, looking away. Right, that… kind of made sense. It also made him seeing Simon naked worse somehow.

“Why are you helping me, Gavin?” the golem asked quietly. Gavin felt a stab of fear in his chest, because he wasn’t even thinking about that question too much. He sighed, crossing his arms on his lap as he looked around the plains, as if the fireflies or the ponds could help him in this.

“You know… when a lot of golems woke up, humans went fucking mad,” Gavin started suddenly. “They were fucking insane, I saw then lynch golems on the marketplace. We had to interfere a few times too, because it was so bad. The royal guards of Castlevalley had golems with them then too, but the Captain said they aren’t dangerous. I… ” He sighed then closing his eyes. “I didn’t believe it, you know. I thought that all your kind as good as firewood, too. And then the High Mage came in and said that all royal guard golems should be collected and taken away.”

Gavin stopped then, thinking about that day. They had been living in alarm for a few weeks now. The whole ranks were unsettled and ready for a damned golem war. Hank was keeping it worse by not sending the golems away, and apparently taking the golem’s side? Gavin never asked him about it, not too much… But he knew it had to do something with Connor. A golem that served next to Hank, mostly as an assistant, but Gavin knew better. They wouldn’t send golems to the guards who couldn’t fight. And if Gavin could believe the gossips, Connor wasn’t a golem to fuck with. Could be also the reason Hank too him close to him. Maybe closer than he should have, Gavin wondered.

“They took away all of our partners, our friends,” Gavin whispered, thinking about Connor, and his brother. “I had a, uh, partner. He was the latest golem we would receive from the Emperor to help keeping up the peace in Castlewalley. He was so fucking perfect, this guy. He was called Nines. He was a great guy. We became friends… after a while.” He chuckled a little, remembering how they so didn’t get along at the beginning, but Hank refused to assign the guy with anyone else for the night shift. Apparently, others were afraid of him. While Gavin was furious with him and Hank said that’s still better than fear. So they had to make it work. “Nines and all his kind was taken away that day, Simon.” Gavin continued, looking at the golem now. “And I did nothing. I was just watching as they rounded them up like they were sheep or something and taken away to be slaughtered. Because they were marked too dangerous.”

Gavin wanted to say something more, but he found he couldn’t. His throat became too tight and his words drowned before he could even think about that. That day was still haunting him, still making him feel immense guilt over this all. Especially when he was looking at Hank; who was suffering from the same guilt, Gavin knew. He also realized that this guilt must have been the reason Hank let Simon go.

“You’re helping me out of guilt?” Simon asked and Gavin noted the slight disappointment in his voice.

“What does it matter?” Gavin asked quietly, his voice rough.

“I don’t want to be your redemption quest, Gavin. I’m not here for that.”

“Alright,” the man nodded, suddenly furious for some reason. It wasn’t that… Was it? But somehow he couldn’t think about Hank’s words, however silly they were. Hank wrote to him that he should find his way… and for some damned reason, Gavin wanted to follow Simon. “Then why are you here? So far from Jericho, Simon of Jericho? How the fuck you could get in the High Mage’s castle? What the fuck did you do to make her this angry?”

Simon eyed him all through his questions, his smile nowhere to be found anymore. He was tired and sad, and maybe, just maybe a little angry.

“All I did is that I’m a golem,” he said at last. “Take it as you want,” he added and moved a bit away, laying his cape down to lay down on it, signing that he was done with this conversation. Gavin didn’t mind, because if they would have went on, he certainly had kicked Simon in the guts. Stupid fucking golem.

\--

Gavin said that they will soon reach a town, where they can replenish their supplies and maybe get a ride for the next town. Simon noticed how Gavin seemed to catch on his sickness and apparently wanted to speed things up. Their original plan was to avoid bigger towns, but that changed when Simon was starting to slow down due to his coughs. He could barely sleep anymore or fall back in pace with Gavin on the road, and the man started to get frustrated. Simon didn’t blame him, he also felt terribly guilty over it too.

There was a cure for his sickness and he was thinking a lot about it back in Jericho to do it. But he waited too long and now he was putting himself and others in danger with it. Though, Simon also knew how to handle it on the long run; but for that they needed to reach a bigger town. They were on the road for days, barely seeing anyone, only other travelers like them. All so they won’t run into the High Mage’s soldiers.

This whole journey was a disaster, Simon thought. He was dying and he never felt more alone in this world. While he spent most of his life in the Empire, those few years in Jericho made him soft, made him think that there was a world for golems like him and the others. Markus made them believe that if they try they can have a part of the world for their own. Simon felt his chest tighten again as he was thinking about Markus. He was trying to regulate his breathing and look around them as they were heading ahead on the barely walked path next to a huge lake. Simon remembered Gavin telling him the name of this lake, but he couldn’t exactly recall it as he was looking at the green waters. As green as Markus’ left eye. No, wait.

Simon was walking after Gavin, but his steps started to stagger as he could barely breathe anymore. As he was coughing blue petals dropped from his mouth and he was trying to catch them. They bloomed and withered within moments, just like those flowers on cherry trees.

“That’s that for today then,” Simon heard Gavin’s voice then. He looked up just to find him stand in front of him, frowning angrily.

“I can go on,” Simon said, wiping his hands in his cape.

“And I’m Chtulla the goddess of the Deep Sea, right, do you see any fucking tentacles on me?” Gavin snapped, spread his arms.

“I’m not entirely sure what counts as tentacle in your case,” Simon shrugged and watched the man’s fists clench and unclench in helpless anger.

“It wouldn’t matter what I’m gonna fucking strangle you with! Now come on, let’s find a clear patch near the water and let’s get some rest for today.” The man waved at him to follow him as he turned to go. Simon closed his eyes for a moment. Once again he was slowing them down, just because he’s was foolish. He tried to take a few deep breaths, checking for petals, but seemingly the attack had passed. Though just for how long?

Simon slowly picked up his steps, and thought of Markus again the next moment. He hated himself for it, because thinking about him made his sickness worse and endangered this journey. But Simon missed him so much, he missed being near him, missed to just look at him talk… his voice was so smooth and warm it could always lit something in Simon’s chest. Always could stop the blooming. But Markus wasn’t here now, he was back in Jericho, thinking that they had failed. Simon coughed again thinking how he wished to tell Markus they didn’t fail, quite the contrary: they could still win this war.

They had found a clearance off the path, near to the lake for the night. Gavin dared to set up a small fire to warm up. He was apparently also doing it to warm Simon up. To ‘help his cold’, Gavin would mutter as he prompted Simon to get closer. The golem had no heart to tell him that the warmth of a fire will not make his ‘cold’ better. There were different methods for that. But the idea was nice, Simon thought, that despite how rough Gavin was he still cared for his well-being. Even if Simon still wasn’t convinced of his reasons for staying with him. Gavin had things to lose, he was a member of the royal guard and now on the road with a golem who was the traitor of the Empire… just because he felt guilty. Though, Simon learned that humans could act before they would even realize why. That was one of their charms.

The night also didn’t bring any rest for Simon; he was trying to rest, but he kept waking up to trying to breathe. Even golems needed to breathe in order to survive after all. Though this time, as he sat up to try and calm his breathing he saw the fire barely smoking. And Gavin was nowhere to be found.

“Gavin?” Simon whispered, looking around. It was a strange feeling. Suddenly the man was missing and what gripped Simon was… fear. Which was ridiculous. Why would he be afraid that Gavin wasn’t around? He had traveled alone before… Though as he was looking around, trying to determine where that human could have gone, Simon realized that he wasn’t afraid for himself, but for Gavin.

And when Simon spotted Gavin he didn’t calm down at all…

\--

They were getting slower and slower, Gavin thought as he was trying to busy himself with the fire instead of Simon. What kind of stupid cold he had anyway? Was he dying…? Can a golem die of lung disease? Do they have them? These and similar questions were running through Gavin’s mind every time he saw Simon suffer through his coughing attacks. He may had some knowledge of herbs, but those were all used on humans and who knew what was good for golems. Of course, Gavin could have asked Simon all these things, but ever since their talk a few days ago Simon grew more distant and Gavin didn’t chase him. He did say some awful things, and also Simon made it clear he won’t tell Gavin anything about himself, so that made the man slight discouraged to ask things like ‘so golems have colds too?’ in fear of being sassed out.

But damn, Simon wasn’t doing well, Gavin realized as he was watching the golem lay a few feet away from him, his body trembling with coughs. Resting didn’t seem to make anything better, and while Gavin hoped that the warmth of the fire maybe does something with it, it also seemed futile. Shit… He was truly out of ideas here.

“What are you dreaming about?” Gavin jumped when he heard the voice, even if he knew that voice. It was Simon. He looked at the golem frowning. Wasn’t he just over there, sleeping? When did he get so close? “I’m sorry I didn’t want to wake you,” Simon smiled, looking down for a moment.

Gavin frowned at him, because he was so damn close and that was so strange. Simon always kept his distance, because of his empathic abilities. He said that even if he was wearing the gloves he could still feel stronger emotions and they tend to be draining. So he never got too close to Gavin, and right now he was leaning over him.

“Did I fall asleep?” Gavin asked, watching the golem’s face. How pale he was, he wondered. His skin so fair like those angelic beings from the tales, and was his hair ever this golden? To all the goddesses out there Simon looked so fucking beautiful.

“Yes,” Simon nodded, smiling as he turned his impossibly blue eyes at Gavin and he felt his heart skip a beat. “I wanted to show you something, you’ll like it,” the golem said and took Gavin’s hand. How cold his fingers were, the man noted. He actually squeezed them in an attempt to warm the other up. He let Simon pull him to his feet and started walking with him.

“What do you want to show me?” Gavin asked after a while. Simon just smiled at him then, pulling his hand up to his lips to kiss his fingers. His lips were also so cold it made Gavin shiver. Though he couldn’t keep his eyes away from Simon’s lips from then on. Maybe he could warm them up too with his own.

“Just come with me, we’re already there,” Simon spoke and pulled Gavin after him. And Gavin went, feeling slight drowsiness hit him suddenly. “Here,” he heard Simon’s voice again and felt two cold hands cup his face. Gavin didn’t care what Simon wanted to show him anymore, he was too occupied with his eyes that were seeking his gaze, his half parted lips waiting for something. Without any thinking Gavin tilted his head to try and see how Simon’s lips taste like, noting how he couldn’t breathe anymore… Suddenly, a hint of fear clawed at the back of his mind and as if Simon knew that too, he moved his thumb to swipe it over Gavin’s lower lip. “Come here,” he whispered and moved in for the kiss.

Before Gavin could feel the touch of Simon’s lips he felt his cape being tugged from behind, dragging him away from Simon. But the golem slid his arms around his neck and pulled him in again.

“Stay,” he whispered against Gavin’s lips. The man just nodded, closing his eyes as sleepiness was getting to him more. Even if he wanted to hold Simon close and warm him up. And then someone grabbed ahold of his hair, and yanked his head back.

“Ow…!” Gavin gasped, but as he opened his mouth water filled it. He coughed trying to grab onto something, but all he could find was water. What the fuck?! He felt his body being dragged upwards in water, and just when he thought he was going to drown he reached the surface. He couldn’t see Simon anymore, but he swore he saw two glowing eyes look at him from the depths before his head was above the surface. “What the fuck!” he yelled, splashing around in panic. Why was he in the fucking lake?!

“It’s fine now!” Simon told him then, only realizing that the golem had an arm around his chest and pulling him toward the shore. Gavin was still so confused. He was trying to find ground for his feet, but with the pace Simon was dragging him he kept stumbling. They were in the lake… When the fuck did he get here?! Just when Gavin was about to ask that something huge and ugly broke the surface not far from them, giving out the sound of a creature that was out for blood. High, shrieking noise that was echoing all over, making birds wake from their sleep and animals ran from the shore. Gavin screamed in fear as the creature lounged after them, grabbing at Simon’s arm who didn’t stop just yet.

The monster was getting closer in the water, resembling of something like a horse; its dark skin was covered in wet mud, and seaweed was growing all over its head through his long neck and back. Its glowing eyes were focused on them, looking like the moon on hunter’s night; bright and deadly for prey. Gavin was sure they were done for as he was watching the monster getting closer to them, its mouth filled with endless rows of sharp, dark teeth ready to take a bite of them.

When the water was only thigh high, Gavin finally found his feet and started running too. Simon was keeping a hold of his tunic pulling him after him out of the water. As they reached the shallower parts, Gavin slipped on the stones and fell down. He couldn’t stand up so he was trying to crawl as fast as he could, but the creature already caught up to him. It stood above him and opened its mouth to drag him back into to the lake.

“Wait!” Simon yelled then, hurrying back to Gavin, kneeling by him. He was tugging off one of his gloves and held his hand out to press his palms against the snout of their incoming doom. Gavin gasped, grabbing onto Simon as he was trying to get away from the monster, feeling the other’s arm come around his shoulders and pull him to his body. Then and there, Gavin noted that golems were indeed warm… and not cold. “Please!” Simon started, his hand was pressing against the creature which seemed to stop for now. Though then it pressed closer to them, making both Simon and Gavin stifle a scared yell.

“What are you doing?!” Gavin hissed then, watching as the horse was looking at them with those glowing eyes, ready to devour them.

“Please…” Simon didn’t seem like he heard Gavin at all, he appeared to be talking to the fucking monster?! “No, no I need him!” he gasped then, pulling Gavin tighter to himself. “Let us go, we didn’t mean harm, we… I’m sorry you’re hungry, but we need to go.”

A low growl emitted from the horse then as it shook its huge, heavy head, making all the seaweed on its neck dance. A movement not unlike of horses Gavin had already knew. It was a strange thing, because he had never expected horses to be dangerous and live in water.

“I’m sorry, please,” Simon begged again, and he was about to say something more when he pulled his hand away, staring at the creature with wide eyes. As if he’d just gotten slapped.

“Simon?” Gavin frowned at him, feeling scared again. What happened there? “Simon…!” Gavin called again when he saw his eyes being filled with tears. The monster then gave a low sound, almost like a laughter and slowly turned around to walk back into the lake. It disappeared under the surface without disturbing it too much, leaving no sign behind that this lake was haunted.

“Are you alright?” Simon asked then, quietly, in a voice that was too weak for Gavin’s liking.

“Yes, I’m… fine…” Gavin muttered, just to be pulled into a hug by Simon. “Are _you_?”

“You feel good,” Simon sniffed then. “Whatever it was showing you it made you happy,” he said, but that wasn’t what Gavin asked of him. Once again the stupid idiot giving him unrelated answers.

“Thanks for saving me,” the man muttered then with a sigh, not really wanting to think about what exactly happened. And how nice it was to just hold onto Simon for a little. “I owe you one,” he added quietly.

“Next time let’s not camp by a lake we know nothing about,” Simon said with a humorless smile as he reluctantly pulled away, and put his glove back on.

“Lucky you apparently seem to be able talk to weird horse monsters too,” Gavin snorted.

“I can’t talk to them, just let them know my feelings. I found saying my thoughts out loud can make my feelings appear more clear for them. It was a kelpie, it uses emotions to hunt anyway,” the golem answered and offered a hand to Gavin to help him up.

“Kelpie?” Gavin asked frowning as he took the offered hand.

“A creature of deep lakes which preys upon foolish humans who would get too close. Luring them in by the image of something they held precious, usually a lover.” Simon explained, coughing a little, then looked at Gavin with a knowing smile. And for a moment Gavin hated that expression. “You must miss her a lot.”

For a moment, Gavin had no idea what Simon was talking about. Her? Who… Oh.

“Um,” Gavin cleared his throat, looking around. “Yeah,” he answered at last. “So… and, you were, so you were shown something too?” he asked just to get his thoughts in order.

Simon looked away as he stepped up on shore then taking off his wet cape.

“Of course,” he said after a bit of hesitation.

“A lover?” Gavin asked. “Is that why you cried?”

“Let’s find a place away from the lake, I’m not sure if he can trust the creature not to try anything again,” Simon didn’t miss a beat as he answered and once again Gavin just wanted to shake him. Though yes, it wasn’t his share whenever Simon had a lover or not, or what the fuck was going on with him at all. Gavin was here to escort him, and not anything else. Lover, what a fucking joke.

 


	5. The Remedy and the Artist

Simon honest to God never truly hated monsters that were just out to eat. Why would he? They were just trying to survive. But the kelpie they met by the lake a few days ago was and old and bitter one. She wanted to eat Gavin and trample all over Simon when he didn’t let it. She demanded Gavin’s flesh and heart for herself and if she truly wanted to she could have killed them then and there. But instead she just left Simon with the worst heartache so far for humiliating her.

‘A lover? Is that why you cried?’ Gavin asked and Simon hated he cried. But the illusion the kelpie showed was just too painful. She showed him Markus, in all his glory. His dark skin was basking in a golden light that somehow made his freckles appear more significant. His smile was so soft, his eyes looking at Simon and only him. And he was smiling, God, he was happy that Simon was back. The illusion didn’t stop there. The monster was so good, so experienced that it could give its prey the most beautiful and the most painful image too. So it showed Simon Markus’ smile and let him hear his words: ‘I love you, Simon.’

The coughing attack that came to Simon was the worst so far. He felt his whole insides getting shaken and ripped and his lungs filled up with petals. He heard Gavin shouting something at him before appearing by his side.

‘I’m going to die’, Simon thought as he could not breathe anymore and felt something come up his throat. He fell on his knees scratching at his neck as if he could claw out that thing that was keeping all the air getting in. Doubling forward Simon closed his eyes, feeling tears roll down his cheeks from the pain. He can’t die here, not now, not like this… he had to get to Jericho, he needed to see Markus. At that thought he coughed more, feeling that something in his throat move…

“What the fuck…” Simon heard Gavin’s voice again, but his ears were ringing as he was staring at a huge, blue flower in his hands. A complete flower in full bloom, drenched in his blue blood and saliva. They weren’t just petals anymore, the flowers started to bloom, Simon realized. He was staring at the flower as it bloomed more right in his hands just to wither within moments, leaving nothing but black, dried petals behind. Simon was so shocked he barely realized he stopped coughing. He’d never gotten this bad before. “Hey,” he jolted as he heard Gavin again. The man slowly knelt down in front of him, though keeping the distance Simon set. “If the guy by the well was right there’s a hunter lodge not far from here, can you make it?”

Can he? Simon wasn’t sure. To the highest God, this can’t be happening. He can’t die here…

“Can…” Simon started as he saw Gavin stand up. “Can you help me?” he asked and wiped his hand in his cape to reach for him. The man frowned at him, obviously confused by the sudden request. Simon knew why, he was the one always telling Gavin to keep away and never touch him. But this time, he needed it. “It’ll be faster,” Simon added as a weak explanation when Gavin didn’t move. Though then he took Simon’s arm and guided it around his shoulders, his other arm holding the golem close as he lead him down the forest path.

They were off the road for a day and a half now, wading into a forest so they could reach the next town like that. The forest was old and the paths were barely visible, but Gavin still found a few signs that it was frequently visited by hunters. Which was a good thing, because that meant that no beast they couldn’t take on would attack them. Gavin at least seemed to have the confidence… and that was enough for Simon for now.

Simon was so tired and still so far from home. For the first time since he got trapped in this Empire he realized that he may have miscalculated the risk he took. Just out of spite he was trying to keep up with Gavin’s pace, but he kept stumbling. It was indeed a good thing he asked him to carry him, because at this rate they would have spent the night in a wild forest. Ever since the kelpie incident Simon wasn’t exactly sure how safe they actually were on paths that were not used by humans.

Thankfully, Gavin was right and they reached the hunter’s lodge fast. There was no one else using it, so when they entered it was empty and cold. It was fully stacked, however. Simon noted the fireplace with chopped wood prepared next to it. A huge, sturdy table was set to one side, with multiple bags of herbs placed on it, and on the other side a bed was also installed. The lodge clearly wasn’t used for a while now, it wasn’t hunting season. It will make a good resting place for them.

Gavin guided Simon to the bed, helping him sit down. The golem untied his cape and laid it next to himself, feeling how weak his hands were.

“Are you fucking dying?” Gavin asked then, standing in front of him. Simon tilted his head to look up at him.

“Aren’t all of us?” he asked back in a weak, soft tone. Gavin wasn’t happy with his answer, of course. Simon was always elusive with him, never wanted to share too much with the man, for obvious reasons. Simon thought it will be fine, Gavin didn’t need to know things to escort him, they weren’t like that.

“Then fucking keep it all in and die, Simon, and see how I fucking care!” the human yelled at him, spreading his arms. Simon pursed his lips as his hand came up to his chest, trying to shield himself from something. But Gavin just clicked his tongue at him before turning away and once again busying himself with making a fire. Simon closed his eyes for a few moments, just trying to breathe which was coming harder by each minute. With a sigh he kicked off his boots, laying down the bed. It was soft, smelling of hay. Will this be his deathbed, Simon wondered bitterly. His eyes turned to Gavin who was heading his way again, probably to yell at him. But all he did was picking up Simon’s cape of the bed, and drop it to a chair nearby. Then he got the blanket that was folded by the end of bed to throw it over Simon.

“Want some tea?” Gavin asked then, looking over the table. “There’s peppermint here, I could make some tea out of it. It’s… it could maybe help you.”

Simon felt his lips move into a smile. So Gavin still cared if he died or not.

“That’d be nice,” he said quietly. Though no tea would help him now. His ‘cold’ wasn’t a cold after all.

Simon watched Gavin take the herbs and find the kettle, meanwhile checking everything in the lodge. This man, Simon wondered, had a lover far from here, he had a life and he was still in this forsaken place with him, making him tea. Simon once again thought about the kelpie; not the monster, but about Gavin. Touching him, he felt… so serene, so calm, and maybe bittersweet. Simon knew those feelings must have been the remains of the illusion Gavin was shown. Just like he saw Markus there, Gavin must have seen something just as beautiful. Touching him that time felt like the first breath Simon took ever since he was trapped in this Empire. It eased the growing doom in his lungs, he could feel it.

After he prepared the tea, Gavin walked to the bed again pulling up two chairs to it. One acted as a nightstand, as he placed down the tin mug on it, while he sat down his own chair, having a mug for himself too. Simon just smiled softly and sat up to reach for the drink. He was eying the man, sitting by his bed, realizing he was basically keeping watch over him.

“I’ve heard of this sickness before. It’s the flower disease, isn’t it?” Gavin suddenly spoke, frowning at something on the ground.

“Yes,” Simon confirmed quietly with a nod.

“I thought it’s just a fucking tale they tell young lasses to scare them.”

“Awoken golems were once a tale, weren’t they?” Simon quipped quietly, just to receive a snort from Gavin. “It’s real.” The golem sighed, looking into his mug. The flower sickness, or flower disease was rare, but it was real. Humans believed that it was caused by one of the goddesses. According to the legends, the goddess sent the sickness to those suffering from unrequited love to help them die a fast, beautiful death, strangled by flowers in their lungs. Because a beautiful death was better than a love that was not reciprocated, apparently.

Gavin took a breath, as if he wanted to ask something, or say something, but in the end he didn’t. Simon tilted his head at him, eying the man as he was looking anywhere but at him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to upset you,” Simon whispered.

“You’re the one who’s gonna fucking die so you’re gonna fucking shut up and… just…. Fuck!” Gavin snapped, finally turning his eyes at him. Simon just smiled a bit sad, taking a sip from his tea.

“If we can reach the next town in time, I can find a remedy for it,” he said. According to Gavin’s maps, it was a day walk if they followed the road that was running by the forest. Simon knew Gavin didn’t want to take it, not wanting to risk running into the High Mage’s men, but due to his sickness they won’t have another choice. Though Simon had to admit he was scared they won’t reach that town in time. Judging by Gavin’s expression he wasn’t sure either. “I just have to rest,” Simon tried. “It’ll be alright.”

Simon saw that he didn’t convince Gavin at all. But that was fine, because he wasn’t exactly convincing himself either.

\--

It’s been long into the night and Gavin still couldn’t find the mindset to sleep. He knew he should, because their next day was about to be rough, taken Simon’s current state, but he just couldn’t, exactly because of Simon. He was dying for fuck’s sake, from the fucking flower disease! As far Gavin knew that shit had no cure, nor remedy, so he wondered what the fuck Simon was talking about. 

For some reason, it made Gavin angry… that Simon was handling it like this, like it was just another little inconvenience on their way and not a life threatening thing. The golem was slowly being smothered by flowers growing in his chest! Gavin looked over to the bed, as if he could see those deadly flowers, but all he saw was Simon sleeping with a slight frown on his face. The fire was casting a warm light on the whole cabin, and made Simon’s skin appear less pale than it was, though the circles under his eyes were still too significant.

Gavin swallowed and stood up from next to the bed where he was sitting. It wasn’t the first time he had seen someone die right in front of his eyes in a slow and suffering fashion. It still wasn’t an easy thing to witness. Death was never easy… The worst thing was that Gavin still had no idea who or what Simon really was. How did he get here all the way from Jericho? What was he doing in the High Mage’s castle? And how come he had the flower disease when it only attacked people who felt unrequited love? If he died, won’t Jericho miss him? Won’t his lover miss him…?

With all these thoughts in his head Gavin was sure he won’t get any sleep anymore. His mind was racing and his chest just felt so damn tight for some reason. He needed to get some air. So he went to get his cape and take a walk outside, maybe meet some bear he can hunt and get rid of this tension in his limbs. Though before he could put on his boots, he heard Simon’s voice.

“Where are you going?” Gavin’s stomach sunk, because the golem’s sounded weak and… scared?

“Just a short walk, I can’t sleep,” he answered, turning his head towards Simon. “Do you need something?” He asked, because if he at least could bring a cup of water or another blanket or anything then he would feel he did something to prevent what was happening to Simon.

“Maybe…” Simon started and Gavin now clearly heard his voice shaking. It was alarming, so he put his cape down and went back to Simon. The golem slowly sat up as Gavin approached him.

“I could make some tea again,” Gavin muttered when Simon didn’t say anything. He sat down the side of the bed, just tilting his head to look into the other’s face. Simon was sad. And scared. He was worrying his lower lip with his teeth, kneading at his fingers. For just a second Gavin wanted to reach out and take those hands in his, to somehow reassure him. Though that wasn’t his place, was it? But then, as if Simon could read his mind he reached out to him with one hand.

“Can you hold my hand?” he asked and Gavin frowned heavily. Simon usually kept his distance due to him being able to feel emotions through touch. He said it was exhausting. Even with the gloves on, some emotions were still transferring to him and he rather tried to keep away from touching anyone. But now he was asking for it?

“Are you alright?” Gavin couldn’t help asking, but he reached out and took the golem’s hand, squeezing just a little.

“I’m scared a bit,” Simon admitted, looking down at their hands. It was the first time he truly admitted something, Gavin realized. It was an alarming thought, making him tighten his grip. “Can I ask something strange?” the golem asked then, raising his tired, blue gaze at Gavin. He blinked, but nodded. “Can you think about the illusion about your lover? That you were shown?”

“What…?” Gavin frowned confused.

“I…” Simon started with a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment. “You felt… you felt good, when I touched you then. It’d be calming to feel it again. Your love is truly something that I haven’t felt before.”

Gavin swallowed and almost pulled his hand back. His  _ love _ ? Wait, that’s not what it was. Was it? No. Though as those thoughts crossed his mind he could feel Simon’s frown deepening.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to intrude, I just…” Simon pulled back as if he was the one doing something bad here. Gavin cursed and grabbed his hand before the golem could take it back.

“That’s fucking fine! It’s fine, it’s just it’s really fucking strange, to the goddesses,” he grumbled. “I said this before, golems are fucking weird, but you, you’re the worst of all.” Saying that though, he still tried to do what Simon asked. Thinking back on the illusion huh? Goddesses, he didn’t have to do that, that fucking illusion was sitting next to him, holding his hand.

Though maybe Simon looked more tired than in that dream. His eyes weren’t reflecting the moonlight but the dying fire from the fireplace. But he was still… yes, Gavin had to admit that he was still beautiful.

“God…” Gavin heard Simon whisper suddenly as he held his hand in both of his. Then he pulled it up to his lips, pressing a kiss at his fingers, making a shiver run down Gavin’s spine. “You feel so good,” the golem repeated, pressing his cheek against his knuckles. For a moment, Gavin felt terribly exposed; Simon here could feel what he felt. Could he feel that his heart is beating like a drum too? Though, as Gavin was thinking that Simon opened his eyes and looked at him. Suddenly, there was no problem about his heart beating, because it fucking stopped. “Can I ask more?” Simon asked, his voice steady now, but soft.

“Yeah,” Gavin couldn’t help saying, feeling his throat tight. The next moment Simon’s hand slid up his arm, to his shoulder, to pull him closer. Before Gavin realized what was happening, he felt warm lips press at the corner of his mouth. It felt like kissing something made of fire, it lit up all his insides and made his chest almost burst. With a soft sigh he turned his head to kiss Simon full on the lips, grabbing the back of his head.

Gavin was slightly confused, but then again he knew people were unpredictable at the verge of death. Simon was afraid, maybe he felt alone too, so maybe that’s why he was acting like this. If Gavin were in his right mind, he would have told him to get away, but he just couldn’t. His heart broke for Simon.

“Will you hold me tonight?” Simon asked in a whisper against his mouth.

“I thought it’s obvious,” Gavin muttered and he felt a deep blush burn his cheeks at the small smile of the other. What the fuck was he getting himself into? They should be on their way to the next town for that remedy Simon mentioned. Instead they are… doing this? But somehow it felt right, it felt like Simon wanted this now, to not be afraid. At least this was something Gavin could give him.

“I’m sorry for asking something like this, while you have someone at home…” Simon muttered then, though his hands were already reaching for Gavin’s tunic. 

“You know you can just fucking kiss me whenever you wanna say something stupid,” the man snorted, tilting his head to kiss him again. Eros, why couldn’t he say it wasn’t like that? That he had no lover, that it was all just a misunderstanding? But he had no time to linger more on that, because Simon pulled him closer, sliding his arms around his shoulders.

Simon’s kiss tasted like metal and something that was in the air before a storm. Sweet and earthy, just like his scent, Gavin noted as he was kissing down his neck. His skin was warmer than a human’s, but it felt the same; it was soft and bruised in a strange, blue way after Gavin accidentally scraped his teeth over it in his passion. Simon assured him it was fine, but Gavin didn’t want to hurt him again, not like this, not when Simon was most probably already hurting.

As Gavin pulled off the golem’s undershirt, to reveal his naked torso he noted once again how perfect Simon was. They made them the exact replica of humans, but still there was something about them that made them uniquely just golem. Gavin couldn’t exactly pinpoint what that could be. He wasn’t thinking much about it though, because as he pressed his hands against Simon’s chest to feel his skin, watching him arch his back, practically begging for his touch.

Gavin was eying Simon’s chest, as his hands were stroking it, leaving a strange, blue blush on their way. Golems’ blood ran blue, which was one of the most significant differences between them and humans. Though, that meant that Simon was blushing, so he liked his touch. Gavin couldn’t help to smile about that, and leaning down to place a kiss over Simon’s heart. He knew golem’s hearts, or flames as they called it, were on the same side as of a human’s. At least he knew that about golems, though as his lips were pressed against the skin there, he noted it was much warmer than the rest of Simon’s body. Gavin frowned just for a second, but went to kiss lower, leading a trail of kisses to the hem of Simon’s underpants, hearing him let out a shaky breath.

“You’re so gentle…” Simon breathed as Gavin slowly started to untie his pants.

“Shut up,” Gavin grumbled as he attempted to slip off the last clothing Simon was wearing. He just wondered that he had seen the golem naked before, a few times, and yet this one still feels like the first time. Maybe because of his state; Simon was aroused. Gavin heard of golems which were created without any kind of attributes, or with both. Though, Simon apparently was one of the older golems, the one made to resemble a man in all details. And that was fine.

Before Gavin could reach for Simon’s hardness, the golem cupped his cheek and pulled him back up, kissing him.

“Come here,” he smiled gently against his lips, and Gavin felt his chest tighten once again. He let Simon turn them around and straddle his thighs. He reached for the neckline of his undershirt, untying it so he could pull it over Gavin’s head and off of him. His eyes went to the burnmark on the other’s shoulder and Gavin wished hard he wouldn't ask about it. Not now, Simon, tonight was the night of distractions after all. But the golem just sighed softly, and leaned in to kiss the scar and Gavin’s eyes widened. “Not good?” Simon asked then, sounding a bit unsure and the man once again remembered that he can feel his fucking emotions.

“It’s just,” Gavin gasped as Simon kissed again, he put his hands on Simon’s hips. It’s quite the opposite; it’s too good. People would usually think it's hideous, something they wouldn’t want to look at, something that is not perfect, not beautiful. And now Simon, the prettiest thing Gavin has encountered in the last few years, maybe in his life, is handling it so gently. It was overwhelming.

“Overwhelming?” Simon whispered against the scar before kissing it again and Gavin nodded, sliding his hands up on the golem’s back. Yes, the guy could feel his emotions. Fuck that. This was terribly exposing. “What if I do this?” he asked then and dropped his hand between them just to squeeze at Gavins hardness.

Yes, that was actually something way different. Gavin jumped, giving the most embarrassing noise to his ears.

“That… Oh, Eros…” he tried to tell that to Simon, that yes, it’s good. It’s very good. But Simon already freed him from his remaining clothes, taking him in that damn warm hold of his and Gavin felt himself being reduced to a moaning mess. He tilted his head to look between then, watching Simon’s hand, still wearing the gloves, wrapped around his dick, stroking slow and preparing.

“Gavin,” Simon spoke then, though he didn’t let go of his cock so Gavin need all his willpower and remaining strength to just listen to him. “Will you take me?”

“Yes, yes…” The man nodded. At that Simon leaned in to kiss him again before reaching for his bag laying on the chair next to the bed. A small container caught Gavin’s eyes in Simon’ hand; while he hadn’t done this for a while now, he knew what it was. “Let me do it,” he breathed, covering the glass container in Simon’s hand. The other’s hesitation was something Gavin expected, but then he leaned in to kiss at his cheek. “You can guide me.”

“Just… just be gentle,” Simon muttered and Gavin maybe spotted a bit of more blue on his cheeks. He wanted to reassure Simon that he will. Damn, he wouldn’t hurt someone on their deathbed after all. He reached for Simon again, cupping the back of his head and this time he kissed his forehead, to tell him he will be.

With Simon’s guidance, Gavin could prepare him with ease, and he couldn’t help adoring the blue blush on his cheeks the deeper he’d gotten.

“You’re so beautiful,” Gavin heard himself say as Simon slicked him up with the oil before he would take him. The golem tilted his head at him for a moment, hesitating as if he would expect Gavin to take it back. But Gavin didn’t, and Simon looked like he wanted to say something. Instead he put a hand on the man’s shoulder and positioned himself over his cock. Gavin’s breath stopped as he felt himself being engulfed in wet hotness, grabbing at the sheets, because he didn’t want to hurt Simon with just how tight he fisted his hands. “Fuck…!” he gasped as Simon slowly, worked his way lower, taking him in deeper. “Simon…!”

“Touch me, please--” Simon asked in a weak voice, but Gavin didn’t have to be told. He was already sliding a hand around his waist, pulling him closer. His other hand went between them, taking Simon’s cock. “Yes,” the golem moaned, right against Gavin’s ear; it was a sound he wanted to hear more and louder. He tilted his hips to meet Simon’s halfway, feeling his pleasure heat up his body. He kissed up the golem’s neck, tasting him more on his tongue, and loving it. Simon arched into his touches, into his mouth, breathing hard and strong, as if he wasn’t being strangled by flowers. The thought made them both shiver, Gavin could feel that Simon also got distracted by his suddenly sad train of thoughts.

To snap them both out of that place Gavin pushed Simon down the bed and spread his legs with his knee to get between them again. Simon slid his hands on his back, grabbing at him, as if he would never want to let him go, as if he was demanding him to take him over and over again. To be honest, Gavin didn’t want anything else more. He thrust into Simon again, deep and fast, even if he told him he will be gentle; but the breathy moan and the arch of the other’s back told him it will be fine.

To all the goddesses of mortal pleasures Simon looked so fucking arousing under him. His spread, perfect thighs around his hips, his dick hard and leaking already, his pale skin which was blushing blue all over… The only thing was, his eyes were closed and he was covering his mouth with his hand. His other hand was reaching for his dick, but Gavin was faster. He took him and started stroking along with his thrusts, making Simon gasp and moan again. He was close, goddesses, he was close and Gavin couldn’t wait to see how he looks at the peak of his pleasure.

“Good, it’s good…” Simon moaned more and louder from behind his fingers. “Don’t stop, don’t stop…!” He urged louder, as if Gavin ever wanted to stop.

“Never…” he breathed, struggling himself too. He wanted to give this to Simon, what he asked. He wanted him to feel good. Gavin then he slid his arm around Simon’s waist, tilting his hips up and he felt the other tense up. 

“Markus!” It was just a broken word stifled by Simon’s hand. Gavin wasn’t even sure he heard it, because the next moment Simon arched his back and came. His face was still hidden by his hand, while he was fisting his other hand by his chest, right where his heart supposed to be. His body was trembling and jolting once the waves of pleasure hit him over and over, as Gavin was snapping his hips against his, making him ride it out as long as he could. Somewhere inbetween his own pleasure sneaked up on him, making his movements erratic and wilder than he intended. He leaned his forehead down Simon’s shoulder, breathing heavily against him, his nose full with Simon’s scent as he came, not thinking about anything else, but Simon’s body against his, his arms around his shoulders and his whole presence with him. It was something out of this world, something Gavin wasn’t sure he didn’t dream at all… Though as he was slowly coming off his high, he had to admit that it may have been real. “I… I’m…” Simon started in a quiet, broken voice, but Gavin just shook his head.

“Shh, let’s just rest now, let’s rest…” he breathed, slowly pulling out and resting against him. Simon didn’t say anything just shifted a little, and pulled him into his arms, kissing into his hair. As Gavin laid his head down the other’s chest he noted one more difference between humans and golems: they had no heartbeat. That thought was the last he remembered before falling asleep, pressed against Simon.

\--

Gavin didn’t like to dream. He never really had any good dreams in his life, only nightmares. Of the fire, of Hank, of the pain of it all. Lately, he also saw Nines’ blue eyes, with a piercing, accousing gaze and just asking Gavin that why did he let him go? The nightmares were triggered seemingly randomly, whenever they wanted to haunt Gavin… This time too, he woke with a start, his eyes snapping open and staring at the ceiling of an old, hunter’s cabin. Oh yes, he was on a journey, with a golem, through the Empire to Jericho.

With a groan, Gavin slowly sat up. He shivered as the chilly air hit his naked skin, making him realize that he had no clothes on and the blanket was also half off of him.

“Good morning.” It was Simon’s voice who caught the man’s attention in the middle of his waking up process. He looked around, finding the golem carrying an armful of freshly chopped wood to the fireplace. Gavin grumbled something similar back, though he was still unsure what the fuck was happening. He grabbed the blanket and slowly pulled it further up his body as he noticed Simon looking at him. “Suddenly shy?” the golem teased.

“Shut th’ fuck up,” Gavin snapped drowsily. He frowned at Simon then. He just realized what was so strange about this. Wasn’t Simon supposed to be dying? “Are you alright?” he asked. Simon just smiled, throwing some wood, but didn’t answer. For some strange reason, Gavin felt his stomach sink. “Can you make it to the next town?” he tried again.

“Yes,” Simon answered as he pulled the huge iron kettle off the fire. “I prepared you hot water, if you’d like to clean up or have some tea. I’ll be outside.” And with that he took his gloves from the table and hurried out of the cabin without a further word.

Gavin blinked. And blinked more. Because what the fuck was going on? He stumbled out of bed, washed up as fast as he could, putting on his clothes in a haste to get to Simon outside. He found the golem waiting for him.

“The fuck’s up with you, you’re acting strange! I mean, you’re always so fucking weird, but this time I don’t even know what to think!” Gavin didn’t really want to yell at Simon, but he did anyway. He was still struggling to buckle his belt as he was hurrying to the other. Though Simon just welcomed him with that utterly calm state and polite smile.

“Last night I was scared, Gavin,” Simon started softly.

“No fucking shit…” The man hissed, rubbing the back of his neck. So Simon was acting like this, because of that? Was he embarrassed? Did he regret it? “That’s fine, we all get like that, alright? Fuck that, we had uh, fun, that’s it.”

“No, it’s- It was more than that,” Simon continued. He closed his eyes for a moment and put his hands behind his back. He didn’t look at Gavin as he spoke, but rather at something on the ground. “Remember when I said that the sickness has a remedy? Not a cure, mind you, but something that can make me feel better.”

“Uh-huh…” Gavin frowned, looking up at the other, waiting for him to continue.

“If I sleep with someone, it helps,” the golem concluded.

“Uh-huuuh… wait,” Gavin heard the words, but the meaning of them was so shocking that he had to turn them around in his head a few times. So, a relief from the flower sickness was… to sleep with someone? “Is this why you were at the brothel?” he asked, suddenly many things making sense here.

“Yes,” Simon nodded, his gaze still at the ground, his hand still hidden behind his back. “I’m… I don’t know why, it’s just seem to be an-”

“Who’s Markus?” Gavin asked suddenly. Finally Simon’s gaze moved to his, his lips parted still on the explanation he was about to give. But the man didn’t fucking care about that. “You called his name last night.”

“No one,” Simon tried, shaking his head, but Gavin was having none of that.

“Now listen here you piece of shit!” he yelled, fisting his hands by his sides. He wanted to grab and shake Simon, but he still fucking remembered that he didn’t like to be touched. “You were fucking using me like a whore to get your goddamned remedy here! I get to have at least a few proper answers from you!”

“I didn’t want to use you like this, I’m sorry!”

“You fucking did now!”

“I promise you, it won’t happen again. If we include bigger towns in our route I can go find partners to help me,” Simon assured him, and for some reason it made Gavin angrier.

“And risk being found by the High Mage again!?” he shouted, spreading his arms.

“I’m dead either way!” Simon countered, with a strong voice and determination. He was really doing better. Gavin sighed, licking his lips.

“Is he your lover? Is he waiting for you back in Jericho?”

“Why does it concern you so much?” Simon asked, agitated.

“Because I fucking asked you,” the man hissed. “Because you called him and I want to know.”

“He’s waiting for me, yes.” Simon asked. “It’s because of him I want to survive this journey, Gavin.”

When Gavin was thinking back about this moment in their journey, he wondered if this wasn’t the moment where he swore to himself to bring Simon back to Jericho no matter what. Something about the golem’s gaze was stirring at a deep part of Gavin. At a part he didn’t even know he had. But it made the forest greener and deeper around them, the sky bluer and Simon’s presence more overwhelming.

“There you go,” Gavin sighed, looking away. “Fine. Next time tell me in time when it gets bad…” He said at last, before turning away to go back to the cabin.

They tidied the cabin up and left it as they found it so the next traveler can have a good night's sleep too in a clean bed, and maybe have a tea too. It was the habit with these cabins after all.

\--

Gavin insisted staying hidden in the woods, but their next destination was Krosstown, laying by the Sun River. From that town they could get to Sunborn in a few days following the river downstream. Gavin even suggested they take a boat downstream, but Simon reminded him that the High Mage can also use birds at her disposal and on the river they could easily be spotted. They will need horses to reach Sunborn in time. From then on a ship could take them to the Outer Counties of the Empire over the Outer Narrows where they may be able to travel safer taken it was closer to the borders with much untamed lands still.

Krosstown was actually a bit further than the town Gavin planned to reach when they thought they needed an emergency stop. It took them a few days trip, especially considering that they couldn’t take the bigger roads. The weather was also getting colder as the season’s goddess slowly prepared to step off her throne. It didn’t exactly bother Simon, but Gavin was starting to worry about the cold. They could manage by the campfire for now, but in just a few days the Winds of the Winteress would reach the Empire too. Then they will need either faster transportation, though Gavin wondered if they are going to have similar winter than last year, traveling would be entirely too risky. For him anyway.

“Alright, marketplace, tavern and then on we go,” Gavin reminded Simon as they walked past the gates of the town, and pulled his hood deep on his head.

“I’m still unsure about the tavern,” Simon remarked as he was hurrying by Gavin’s side.

“I’m not, I’m gonna fucking drink a beer, because the next fucking town we stop at is Sunborn!” The man almost whined at him and Simon couldn’t help rolling his eyes. Humans were sometimes too caught up in their addictions. Though he had to admit that Gavin was working hard to keep off road and his head clear, maybe this time one beer wouldn’t be that harmful. “You could also go and get on your business if you want.” Gavin said and Simon pursed his lips. He didn’t feel the need to seek out a partner, his cough was reduced for now and he felt fine and strong. It may be weeks until he has to find someone again.

“There’s no need for that,” he muttered quietly.

Hurrying through the streets they reached the busy marketplace. Gavin hasn’t been further than Arrowhelm before, but he couldn’t help comparing the two towns. They were similarly populated, all kinds of people showing up, even from beyond the Empire’s borders. He spotted humans with golem servants too, wondering how come that not all golems were waking up like Simon and the others. He also realized he didn’t know much about golems at all.

Their rounds on the marketplace was quick and fortunately they could find all they needed for at least a week’s travel. Until they reach the next town at least. From then on Gavin also wondered what to do, because their money wasn’t enough for one horse, let alone two and with the Winter coming, they won’t be able to continue this way. They may have to stop somewhere and take on a job for a few days. But stopping was dangerous. All these thoughts were making Gavin’s head rush and that’s also why he needed a beer for himself. Just once. Just to clear his head a little.

“This is going to be a problem,” Simon agreed with him as Gavin told him about their next few weeks. “As far as I know humans still won’t pay for a golem’s services.”

“Goddesses, I never thought I would have to rob someone in my life--” the man groaned as they were getting closer to the tavern.

“You want to steal?” Simon frowned at him.

“Can you fucking shout that around more!?” Gavin hissed at him. “If we want to go on, we need money, and if I can’t get it from work then I’m gonna fucking take it!”

“Or you can just let me go on my way. I don’t need shelter or food for myself. I’ll be fine without money.” The man stopped for a moment, staring at Simon and wonder if he was being a sassy fucker or was he serious.

“You know what, you can also fuck yourself,” he concluded then and attempted to open the tavern’s door, when someone else opened it from the other side. A group of royal guards exit the place, smelling of beer and pork stew, laughing at something. Gavin and Simon immediately shuffled away from their way, waiting for them to pass. The last person of the group walking out however, sent a chill down Gavin’s spine. Not just because the guy was wearing the white uniform of the High Mage, with her golden rose crest on it, but because he fucking  _ knew  _ that guy. He didn’t have his helmet on, so Gavin had a clear view of his face. And he stared.

The soldier was a golem Gavin knew. He knew those blue eyes. He knew that line of jaw. He knew his name…

“Nines?” Gavin whispered before he could stop himself. The golem didn’t stop, but turned his head toward where he heard the hushed word. He only stopped when he saw Gavin. His expression didn’t change as he was seeking the man’s face under the hood, but Gavin felt his knees fall weaker. Nines was alive! What was he doing here?! What’s going on?! Was he being enchanted again!?

The golem was looking at him, without any word. Then the royal guards noticed he wasn’t following them and called for him. Nines gaze then slowly shifted to Simon who was half hidden behind Gavin, with his hood deep in his face.

Gavin felt Simon grab his wrist, in a cue to go. To escape. To walk away. The man felt his heart stop for a second at the touch. Then he took a step back, away from the tavern, away from Nines.

“Wait,” the golem suddenly called out. “Show yourselves.”

His voice was cold and deep, just like the first day he walked into the Castlevalley barracks.

“This is a royal order,” Nines insisted, walking up to them.

It wasn’t Gavin who started running. Simon pulled him after himself in a dash toward the street followed by the shouts of the townguards.

“We’ll never fucking lose him…!” Gavin gasped as he stumbled, grabbing onto Simon’s arm. “He was the best of us, we’re never gonna win this!”

“We’re gonna have to try,” Simon pleaded as he was running faster. Gavin cursed, looking over his shoulder just to see Nines and the guards already catching up to them. Fuck, fuck this, fuck! If they were caught here, that would be the most stupid way of being captured. Just because he wanted to have a drink! Was this the goddesses’ way to make sure he never drinks again!?

Simon lead them toward the marketplace, hoping to gain some advantage in the crowd, but also slowed them down too. Gavin elbowed away a few people just to run into another set of them. He also heard Simon’s hiss at their current pace. Gavin also figured they may be faster if he’d let go of Simon’s arm, but he didn’t want to risk losing him.

“Shit!” Simon hissed again, stumbling back just to bump into Gavin. He looked behind them, but they were also followed from all directions. Suddenly there were many more townguards around than at the tavern. Gavin was about to reach for his blade, when he heard someone yelling over the disturbance they were causing in the middle of the marketplace.

“What is the meaning of this!?” At the yell a few guards stopped searching for the source of the voice, but Nines and a few others were still closing in on them.

“We’re gonna have to fight ourselves out,” Simon hissed as he was peeking around, with his hood still on his head. “Let’s--” he started, but then a golem, neither from the townguard or Nines, made his way through the crowd that stopped to watch the scene unfold. He hurried through the guards too, and for some reason they let him. When he was by Simon and Gavin he sent the pair a look then turned toward the guards as if they wouldn’t just lynch him for this.

“How dare you treat Sir Mansfred’s guests in such a disrespectful way?!” The golem asked, shielding Simon and Gavin from the still oncoming guards. Though as he said that, they all stopped. Nines frowned, looking around him in slight confusion. Gavin couldn’t stop staring at him, his heart beating fast from more than their run. He so wanted to ask him, if he was Nines at all…

“Sir Mansfred?” Someone asked which snapped Gavin out of his trance.

“We have orders to examine all strangers in town,” Nines spoke to the golem then.

“In that case you should also know that Sir Mansfred and all his guests enjoy diplomatic immunity,” came the answer. The guards around looked at each other a bit confused and almost alarmed. One of them dared to approach the scene with the two golems to speak.

“If they are his guests we can’t lay a finger on them,” he explained.

“Even if one of them is the traitor of the Empire?” Nines asked.

“We don’t… know that…” a guard stuttered, but now they all became a bit unsure. Diplomatic immunity, sure, but the traitor of the Empire could have that?

Meanwhile Gavin frowned heavily. What the actual fuck was going on? They certainly weren’t guests of anyone, but if it meant they could get away from these dogs then he would happily play along. He felt Simon press against his back looking over his shoulder to listen to the conversation.

“This is an outrage and the Major will hear about this, if you won’t let the guest go free,” the servant once again said. Most of the guards took a step back at that, because no one wanted that over their head. Nines didn’t. He was eying the golem in a way that Gavin was afraid he will strike him then and there. In the end, however, he took a step back too and Gavin saw his eyes flickering toward him for a second. Or was it just his imagination? “Please come with me, and I apologize for the inconvenience,” the golem turned toward them. “I was held up and was late from our meeting.”

Gavin eyed him warily. That was one thing to be saved from the guards, but there was another thing following a stranger to some other place. What if it was a trap.

“Sir Mansfred is waiting for you,” the golem prompted when he saw Gavin’s hesitation.

“Let’s go,” Simon whispered, looking at Gavin as he moved to follow the servant. He pulled the man after him as they followed their new guide. They passed a few guards and Nines in the process and Gavin still just couldn’t look away from him. Even if the golem didn’t show any sign that he even recognized him at all.

The guards didn’t follow them, and Gavin couldn’t spot Nines either, but he still felt something in the pit of his stomach as they were walking the busy streets of Krosstown. He only realized that he was still holding onto Simon when he felt the golem tried to pull his arm free.

“Are you alright?” Simon asked in a hushed voice, tilting his head to look at him. Gavin swallowed, nodding even if he feel a bit distracted. “It’ll be fine now, we’re in good hands.”

“How the fuck do you know that?!” Gavin asked, sending a look at the back of the guide ahead of them. “He could lead us to our doom.”

“Or he can lead us to Carl Mansfred,” Simon retorted without missing a beat. “If he’s indeed in town, we’re saved.”

“How do you know that? Do you know him?” the man asked with a frown.

“Yes,” Simon nodded, though he didn’t say anything more.

The golem servant leading them to the merchant district of the town, and Gavin could still spot a few guards here and there, though no High Mage soldiers. They stopped by a huge mansion, but Gavin had no time to take it all in as they were led inside. They were asked to waiting and they were assured that no guards or soldiers can enter that door without permission and that they are safe in this house. Then the servant hurried up the staircase. Gavin licked his lips, looking around in the entry hall. There were painting on the walls all over and for some reason the style of them reminded of Gavin to something.

“He’s an artist, a painter,” Simon spoke quietly, pulling his hood off as he looked around too.

“Oh!” Gavin gasped suddenly. He heard about this guy from Tina; a painter born in a country over the Seas and lived most of his life in the Empire. “He’s that royal painter…!” the man said. “They say the guy’s paintings can either wake your daemons or bring you to the Upperworld. His paintings are so wonderful that he’s gotten the Royal Artist title of the Empire, even if he wasn’t from here.”

“You know him?” the golem asked, surprised.

“Yeah a friend of mine loves his art,” Gavin shrugged. “Always raging about this guy. There are a few of his paintings in the Town Hall of Castlevalley too.” Then he frowned, looking over to Simon. “How do  _ you  _ know him?”

The golem pursed his lips, smiling again. The smile Gavin hated. It was a smile Simon gave him when he didn’t want to answer his question. When he didn’t want to tell him things. When he just silently apologized.

“Not entirely because of his art,” Simon said at last and the familiar, bitter feeling once again settled in Gavin.

Then the golem servant returned a bit later and announced that Sir Mansfred is ready to welcome them. Simon and Gavin were led up the stairs too, up to a room. It appeared to be a bedroom. It was also filled with sketches and half done paintings, all looking like an offering to a huge canopy bed in the middle of the room.

An old man was in the bed, sitting and looking at them smiling. Gavin had a strong suspicion that this was Carl Mansfred in the flesh, one of the Royal Artists of the Empire from overseas.

“Simon,” the man spoke then, his warm smile was something Gavin so didn’t expect to have such an effect on him. All the old men he had encountered were bitter and forgotten to smile; they could only snarl. “I know you’re not the touching type, but a little hug surely wouldn’t hurt anyone?”

Carl knew Simon, Gavin realized as he watched the golem hurry to the man and give him that hug, he wondered again that who the actual fuck Simon was. As the golem pulled away his expression was so open that Gavin almost looked away. Simon had never looked at him like that. He was always secretive. Always hiding...

“Carl, you saved us,” Simon said, his hands holding the man’s.

“Oh, I just gave the order to David to keep an eye for you. It’s all thanks to him,” the artist waved his hand. Then he sighed, looking at Simon as if he just found an old, long lost precious thing. “Markus wrote to me, he told me what happened.”

“Markus?” Gavin frowned. Why the fuck this Markus was being mentioned again. 

“Carl… he was…” Simon started, seemingly unsure how to express himself. The man chuckled softly and looked at Gavin.

“Markus was with me before he woke up. He was my helper,” he explained. “He was gifted to me by His Majesty the High Mage Elijah. And now he’s the king of the golems,” he smiled proudly, maybe a little sad. Somehow like all those fathers who sent their sons to join the army. They were proud, but sad for them, missing their children.

Gavin blinked. The previous High Mage, the one who created golems in the first place… So this Carl knew a wide range of people. And golems. He had heard the king of the golems before, but he had no idea he was called Markus. So Simon was apparently a lover of royalty?

“Markus asked me to help find you, if you ever turn up in Sunborn or Krosstown.” Carl said, placing his other hand on top of Simon’s. “To be honest I was sceptical, but what an old man could have at this age, if not hope?”

“You aren’t that old, you know that,” Simon sighed, pulling Carl’s fingers to his lip. The man just chuckled at him, then turned his head toward Gavin.

“Who’s your friend?” he asked, then added a bit quieter. “Can we trust him?”

Simon also looked at Gavin, and spoke before the man could snap at them both.

“He’s Gavin Reed from Castlevalley,” he said softly. “And he gave me his word.” he smiled, looking at Carl again.

The old artist raised his eyebrow at Gavin and truly, the man didn’t blame him for being sceptical. So he just nodded as a greeting. Tina will fucking kill him if she hears about this for sure. ‘You met our age’s greatest painter and you were too embarrassed to greet him!? What kind of animal are you Gavin Reed?!’ Man, he missed Tina so bad.

“Listen you two, you must be tired. Let me treat you to a good dinner, and we can talk about a few things. How’s that?” Carl asked, looking at Gavin this time too.

Gavin was a simple man, with good food he was bought.

“Will there be beer?” he asked in a hoarse voice, just to receive a piercing glare from Simon and a laugh from Carl.

\--

Simon only met Carl a few times before this, and all those meetings happened in his mansion in Sunborn. The golem had no idea that Carl had a place in Krosstown too… what a luck on their side. Truly something divine, because they got close to being almost captured out there. They were still in danger once they leave this mansion, but at least they will have a place a bit of time to think about how to proceed.

Carl had a few golem helpers around, mostly to tend to the house and help him get around. Due to his sickness his legs lost all their strength a few years ago therefore he needed to rely on others to move around in his own house. Simon’s heart broke at the thought of it. He heard a lot about Carl from Markus, he was basically his father. Markus always said that everything that shaped him came from Carl. Therefore, Simon had respect for the man even before they spoke personally. And after the few times they met, Simon was sure that he would do just anything for this man, just like he would do for Markus.

“It’s lucky David could take you away from the guards. He’s one of my most reliable helpers around,” Carl mentioned at dinner. The mansion was so huge it had its own dining room with a table that could occupy ten people. Simon couldn’t help thinking how lonely Carl could be sitting there by his own, so he didn’t mind accompany him and Gavin to their dinner. He wasn’t eating, obviously, but he didn’t mind. Humans liked to talk over food after all and he didn’t feel like he was left out.

“The High Mage’s soldiers are here too,” Gavin said, looking over Carl as he was drowning some of his beer.

“Oh, yes, they arrived a few days ago, making our lives more difficult. Poor souls, being used for the dirty work,” the artist sighed. “I knew a few of them too. They were all good lads just trying to do their jobs as guards.”

“What?” Gavin froze suddenly. Carl then looked over him with a frown.

“Lady Amanda called back all the golems from the royal guards all over the Empire. Saying it was for the safety of the country,” he started, “but don’t tell me it’s for the safety of the country when I see the same lads walking around, wearing her crest and terrorizing innocent people on the streets, just because they appeared to be suspicious. At her orders.”

Simon also frowned at that. He looked over at Gavin, who didn’t say anything just stared into his plate as if his roasted chicken thigh personally offended him.

“Could it be that they are being controlled?” Gavin asked quietly.

“I really don’t know, son. But something’s not right here, I can tell you that.” At Carl’s answer Gavin just pursed his lips not saying more. Simon sighed, wondering if Gavin maybe had seen someone in that soldier who started pursuing them. But before he could ask, Carl turned to him.

“Markus is really worried about you,” he remarked as the golem servants took his plate away. Simon he wished Carl would stop talking about Markus, but he just smiled looking down. He cleared his suddenly tight throat.

“I had no means to write to Jericho yet, I was in a hurry,” Simon admitted. “And…” he continued turning to Carl again. “I’d prefer if Markus didn’t know where I am.”

The following, curious silence almost made Simon wince, but he had to say it. Markus shouldn’t know where he was. He mustn’t. Not yet.

“Why?” Carl asked quietly. The worry in his eyes made Simon feel guiltier than he already felt. “Markus, his queen and all of Jericho is already looking for you, Simon.” 

“Lady Amanda also,” Simon started, but his words drowned in a coughing fit. “I can’t risk her finding us,” he added when he could talk again and thanked God that no petals appeared this time. Not in front of Carl.

The artist just eyed him with more worry, Gavin also stopping on food to look at Simon.

“I’m just going to tell them you’re fine, then,” Carl said then.

“Thank you,” Simon sighed with an apologetic smile. The thought that Markus is worried about him just made his chest swell again. From guilt. From other things. It felt so good he felt like crying, but then again it also hurt as nothing else. “We’ll continue to Sunborn, and from then on take a ship to the Outer Counties.”

“Hmm,” the artist nodded in thought. “I could give your horses and enough food for Sir Reed, but…” He trailed off as he appeared to be thinking. “But the ships…”

“We may not make it in time,” Gavin muttered suddenly, frowning at Carl. Then at Simon. “No ship is crossing during the winter. The Narrows freeze up.”

Simon’s eyes widened as he realized what that meant. If they won’t reach the last ship, they will be trapped in Sunborn. High Mage Amanda already know they were in Krosstown and she could already know that they are heading to Jericho and that their only way to the Outer Counties is through Sunborn. Her soldiers will be teeming in the city, waiting for them to get there. They couldn’t risk being trapped there.

“We have to go right now,” Simon gasped and saw the urgency in Gavin’s eyes too. They were thinking the same thing; moving on immediately.

“Wait, wait…” Carl held up his hand. “Don’t rush into your doom, Simon. Jericho will be waiting for you until the end of times. You know that.”

“But…” Simon started, but Carl shook his head. He leaned a bit toward him.

“Even with the horses it would take days for you to get there. What if the last ship has already sailed? The trip would already be too dangerous, especially in the winter roads with a human companion,” he explained. “Let me write to a friend of mine, maybe we can work something out for the winter. If you trust me,” he asked, looking at Simon.

The golem sighed. He didn’t want to stay. He wanted to go on, he wanted to be in Jericho fast. But he knew that the fastest way to there was if he took a ship in Sunborn. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Carl, far from that. It was just he didn’t trust himself. But in the end Simon forced himself to nod.

“What do you have in mind?” he asked quietly. The artist smiled a little, leaning back in his chair.

“The reason I have this place here, is that this is the closest town to the Library,” he started.

“The Library?” Simon frowned.

“There’s an underground library just the north from here. It’s the biggest library in the Empire managed by the Letters of the Goddesses Order. I’m friends with the Librarian there, maybe he could arrange some accommodations for the winter for you.”

Apparently, Carl was a frequent guest in that Library every since he’d came to the Empire. He also donated rare books and artifacts, to the Order too. He also liked to be near it, even if he couldn’t exactly go there anymore as often as he wanted. That’s why he had gotten a mansion in Krosstown.

Carl assured Simon and Gavin that he will try to arrange their trip there and that the Librarian welcomes them in the next few days. Until then they were ready to stay at his place, since the High Mage had no authority over him and his house. They were free there, but still trapped. The guest room was offered for them. Carl apologized that there was only one room, with one bed. Simon wasn’t exactly sure if Gavin was all fine with that set-up, but he for the time being, liked it. Sometimes it was relaxing to sleep next to a warm body after all.

And Gavin’s touch was exceptionally warm, Simon wondered a he was sitting on said bed that night. Gavin was still in the bath so he had some time to lament on his own. About Markus, about how he missed him… and how he had to ask Gavin for his ‘help’. Without even telling him. He really was using the poor man.

Gavin was always so angry and cold sometimes, but as he put his hands on Simon as if it all just melted away. The golem figured it must have been the love for that girl Gavin visited the night they first met. The memory still made him smile. And the memory of the man’s touches made Simon wish someone would also feel such love for him, too. Even if he knew that it was a selfish thought.

As if he was summoned by magic word, Gavin appeared in the room again, in his underpants and a clean undershirt that clung to his body due to the fact that he was still pretty wet from his bath. His dark hair was also almost dripping of water.

“You should dry up properly,” Simon muttered. Gavin stopped in the doorway then, looking at him as if he would just realize he was there. He didn’t say anything. Usually he would tell Simon something rude, or to just be quiet. But not this time. This time, Gavin was the one being quiet. He seemed to hesitate entering further into the room, but in the end he did. Though he walked to the window instead. Simon wished he could see his face right now in the darkness of the night. There was no moon in the sky, being hidden away by clouds that promised snow the next day. “Is something the matter?” Simon asked quietly. He hesitated to ask it, he wasn’t sure if it was his place at all. But in the end he did and he didn’t expect Gavin to even answer him.

“‘S just…” Gavin started after a long pause, “I feel like a stranger in this house,” he said in a voice too hoarse for Simon’s liking. He nervously pulled at his gloves. He could pretend he didn’t understand what Gavin was talking about, but that was cruel. Simon knew that he wasn’t letting Gavin near him at all. He was keeping secrets from him. He was keeping him at arms length and that secrecy could be felt from Carl too. They alienated Gavin, because they didn’t trust him.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Simon whispered, looking down at his hands. “Are you homesick?” he asked gently, his heart swelling for some reason. Gavin tooks a sharp breath and rubbed his face with both of his hands.

“I hate this fuckin’ place,” he hissed through his fingers. “There’s nothing to do, nothing to…” he motioned around as he started pacing around in the room. Like a trapped wild animal. “Your head gets to you here, your head gets to you.”

“Do you have a family?” Simon asked.

“They’re all dead,” the man answered, wincing. “I have Hank as a father, he raised me, he… And then there’s Tina. And there were Nines. Nines who got fucking… taken by the High Bitch to do his dirty work…”

“That golem who started chasing us?” Simon frowned. He indeed heard Gavin say a name as he was looking at him.

“Yeah, he… He didn’t even recognize me!” Gavin hissed, stomping. Simon jumped at the sudden burst of violent action, though he couldn’t say he didn’t understand. This golem was important for Gavin after all. “What the fuck did she do to him!? Why would she do such a thing?!”

“If you think about it, it’s easier to take a golem and enchant it than raise an army of humans. At least she knows they are loyal to him,” Simon explained. Enchanting golems were much easier than people after all. Most of the not awakened golems had no free will, the spell would work much easier and stronger. If Simon had to be honest, he had to say the High Mage pulled a brilliant move by collecting all those golems and putting them in her service… Though as he was watching Gavin’s reaction, his heart broke. The man just stood in the middle of the room with his palms pressed against his face, as if he was trying to keep something in. “Gavin…” Simon tried gently.

“Don’t talk to me!” the man yelled suddenly. He was like a child who had his toy taken away. But he was really just a man, who was missing his home and met with his best friend’s carcass along the way, being chased through the country with a golem who doesn’t trust him.

Simon swallowed, watching him. He looked down at his hands then, knowing well if he touches Gavin now it will get intense. Because heavy emotions transferred to him, even with the gloves on. But he figured he owed at least this much to Gavin.

So Simon stood from the bed and stepped to the man, and reached out to put his hand on his shoulder. 

“I said don’t fucking talk to me!” Gavin snapped, his hands moving to his ears as if Simon said any word to him at all. As he closed his eyes tightly, tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Come to bed, Gavin, come,” the golem whispered, sliding his hand to the man’s back pushing him gently toward the bed. He could feel his anguish, his homesickness, his pain over all this, making his chest burst. A huge, quiet house indeed did that to people. With all that silence, all that emptiness, it made some inner turmoil louder and heavier and free to roam around inside one’s skull and heart. Simon knew the feeling. It was indeed like ‘your head gets you’ as Gavin said.

Simon guided the man to the bed, tried to make him lay down as he crawled next to him, pulling the heavy, warm cover over them. The bed was too soft after all those weeks of traveling and sleeping on the ground or beds stuffed with hay. This bed was stuffed with feathers and was too warm, even for Simon’s liking. But it was a good hiding place. They were safe there, they were warm and Gavin could let his tears flow as much as he needed.

Gavin couldn’t say a word as he was clinging to Simon, burying his face into his chest. The golem held him tight, brushing his hair gently. They were both tired, in different ways. But that was fine. Simon laid a kiss on top of Gavin head, holding him tighter and letting his emotions fill him. He couldn’t exactly take them away from him, but he hoped at least his presence would calm the man as much as he calmed Simon. Even in all this pain and suffering, touching Gavin wasn’t like entering underwater; suffocating and scary, but more like getting caught in a summer storm. It was heavy and wild, but still somewhat warm and invigorating, bringing calmness at the end.


End file.
